Souris moi, encore
by Rainkebell
Summary: AU MODERN. Sansa est une lycéenne brillante, bien entourée par sa famille et ses amis. Naïve, elle croit encore au prince charmant. Mais ce dernier se révèle être Ramsay Bolton.
1. La plus jolie

**CHAPITRE UN :** La plus jolie

« _Sansa bouge !_ » hurla mon adorable petite sœur, Arya.

Sans dire un mot, je me décale lui laissant un peu de place face au miroir. Arya ne perd pas une minute et se lave les dents sans même toucher à ses cheveux, alors que ça faisait maintenant vingt minutes que je brossais les miens. Je pousse un soupir, exaspérée. Aujourd'hui, Arya entrait pour la première fois au lycée, et ça promettait d'être épique. Je regrettais déjà l'époque où ma sœur était au collège, loin de moi. Il faut dire que malgré la bonne entente qui règne à la maison, il était déconseillé de me laisser avec cette peste. Plusieurs fois nos frères avaient dû nous séparer pour ne pas risquer un homicide. Mais je l'aime. Une fois que mes cheveux avaient l'aspect que je souhaitais, je descendis vers la cuisine. Robb et Jon mangeaient. J'embrasse leur tignasse pour les saluer avant de me verser un bol de céréales. Il est dix heures. Bran et Rickon sont déjà à l'école, maman travaille à la crèche du quartier tandis que papa bosse à la mairie. Il n'y avait donc que quatre malheureux lycéens dans la maison.

Je suis plutôt sereine pour la rentrée contrairement à l'année dernière. Avant, nous habitions dans le Nord, à Winterfell. Mais suite à une promotion de papa, on a déménagé à King's Landing au Sud. On ne connaissait personne et je faisais ma rentrée au lycée, je me rappelle que la vieille je pleurais dans les bras de Robb tellement j'étais angoissée. Mes deux grand frères (du moins, mon grand frère et mon cousin que mon père a adopté) se fichaient de se faire des amis, mais ils se sont vite intégrés aux autres. En ce qui me concerne, la fille la plus populaire du lycée m'avait pris sous son aile. Margaery. Ma meilleure amie à ce jour. Depuis j'étais sur un petit nuage.

« _Tout le monde est prêt ?_ Demande Robb en se levant de sa chaise. _Arya bouge !_ Je souris en entendant sa phrase.

_ _J'arrive !_ » Hurla Arya au bout du couloir. »

Jon me fait un clin d'œil complice et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Ces deux là ne changeront jamais. Ils sont géniaux.

On monte dans la voiture tandis qu'Arya continue de hurler. Robb tente de la calmer mais rien à faire. Malgré les apparences ma petite sœur est angoissée. Mais j'ai confiance en elle. Je l'imagine déjà crée un gang au bout de deux jours.

Robb et Jon sont en terminale tandis que je suis en première. Arya entre en seconde, Bran est en troisième et Rickon au CP. Malgré l'écart de nos âges, notre fratrie est soudée. Même si mes frères sont trop protecteurs envers moi. A cause d'eux je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain. Pour eux, aucun garçon n'est assez bien pour moi, soit il est trop con, soit c'est un salaud... Il y a toujours une excuse. Je soupçonne même Arya d'avoir plus d'expérience que moi en amour.

« _On y est._ Annonce Robb en coupant le moteur. Il lève les yeux vers moi. _C'est quoi cette tenue Sansa ?_

_ _Un short. Il fait chaud aujourd'hui..._

_ _De toute façon on a que deux heures, elle ne risque rien._ Me défend Jon.

_ _On est plus à Winterfell, il fait vraiment chaud ici ! Et je m'habille comme je veux. Je suis une grande fille vous savez._ »

Robb soupire et me fait un signe de tête, me signalant que je peux y aller. Ni une, ni deux, je quitte la voiture suivit d'Arya. Mais elle se détache vite de moi pour rejoindre un groupe de garçon. Et là personne ne dit rien ? Ils sont où Robb et Jon pour leur discours moralisateur là ? C'est toujours la même chose.

« _Ma louve !_ » Hurle Margaery en courant vers moi. Je me sens soulagée d'un poids en la voyant et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Robb serait choquée en la voyant. Elle porte un T-shirt dont l'arrière est transparent et son short est plus court que le mien. Alors que je porte des baskets, Margaery se chausse avec des talons, ce qui m'est bien entendu interdit. Mais je ne ressens aucune jalousie, ni gêne. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais je n'oserais m'habiller comme elle.

« _On est dans la même classe !_ M'annonce-t-elle en sautant dans mes bras.

_ Ça _aide d'être la petite fille de la directrice, non ?_ Elle me répond d'un rire franc tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

_ _Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat !_ »

On rit tout en se dirigeant vers notre salle de cours. Je me sens tellement légère quand elle est avec moi, je me sens presque invincible, comme si rien ne comptait autour de moi. On est des âmes-sœurs comme Cristina et Meredith dans Grey's Anatomy, sa série préférée.

Dans notre salle de classe, je ne fais pas tellement attention aux autres, je me met à côté de Maggy. Sans attendre elle sort son portable et prend une photo de nous qu'elle poste sur instagram. Je soupire, avec Robb qui est toujours derrière mon dos, je n'ai pas non plus le droit d'aller sur cette application qui est pour lui un piège pour les jeunes filles comme moi.

« _Tu subis trop la pression de ton frère._ Dis Margaery qui ne cessait d'actualiser la photo pour voir les likes augmenter.

_ _Peut être. Mais quelque part, je ne me rebelle pas. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. »_

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la sonnerie se déclencha. Notre professeur entra de suite et débuta le cours sans attendre. C'était toujours comme ça avec Petyr Baelish, il ne perdait pas de temps, même s'il aimait tourner autour du pot parfois.

« _D'ailleurs, notre lycée prévoit un événement sportif la semaine prochaine. Tout le monde est invité à participer. Veuillez remplir ce formulaire par vos parents et rendez le demain._ Au même moment, il distribua le dit formulaire dans la classe. J'imagine déjà ma mère remplir les quatre formulaires ce soir tout en cuisinant. _Il s'agit d'une compétition entre classes pour resserrer les liens et intégrer les élèves de seconde. »_

La sonnerie s'activa une nouvelle fois, prévenant la fin des cours. Je pris mon sac lorsque je vis une boulette de papier au fond. Intriguée je la pris pour la déplier. Une unique phrase était écrite :

« _Tu es la plus belle sur la photo._ »

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ma toute première fanfiction sur GoT. Je me trouve un peu maladroite dans cette écriture, je ne suis pas trop sûre de moi pour être honnête.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plait pour le moment. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est très important pour moi ^^**

 **Merci de votre lecture ! J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! :)**


	2. Ne pas se fier aux apparences

**Merci de tous vos reviews ! :D Quand je vous ai lu, j'ai tout de suite eu l'inspiration pour la suite !**

 **Merci encore ! En espérant que vous aimez ce chapitre !**

 **TENDEVILS :** Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'avais peur de ne pas être fidèle aux personnages, tu me rassures ! :D

 **MISS-STARK99 :** La voilà plus tôt que prévue ! ;)

 **IRRI :** Mais tu verras ! ;) Ici, pas de mariages arrangés, nos ados se laissent à leurs sentiments, et c'est pas triste ! :)

 **CASSIAN :** Pour les fanfictions RamSa, je t'invite à lire la fanfiction d' **Irri** : " _La Belle et la Bête_ ". Elle est géniale, c'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fanfiction ^^

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DEUX :** Ne pas se fier aux apparences

« _Robb chéri d'amour que j'aime le plus au monde ?_ »

A peine ai-je terminée ma phrase que Jon se met à rire et Robb me regarde avec un air méfiant. Il émet un soupir avant de me faire face, sans que le doute ne quitte son visage. Il sait très bien que je vais lui demander quelque chose, une chose qui ne risque pas de lui plaire. D'habitude je n'use pas de surnoms aussi niais, sauf avec mon frère aîné quand j'ai besoin de son autorisation.

« _C'est non._ Cette fois-ci c'est au tour d'Arya de rire.

_ _Mais je n'ai encore rien demandé ! Fais au moins l'effort de m'écouter !_ Énième soupir de la part de mon aîné. Il a le don de m'agacer avec ses manières. _Je veux juste aller au centre commercial avec Margaery ! Je serais rentrée avant le dîner._

 __ Laisse la un peu Robb. C'est juste une sortie entre fille._ Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette intervention. Jon, mon héros. Il serait capable de battre une armée entière juste pour moi. Rien qu'en voyant son regard doux, je m'apaise. _Et tu connais Sansa. Elle ne trahirai jamais ta confiance._ »

Je fais les yeux doux. Mais il esquive mon regard. C'est tellement frustrant de l'avoir comme frère celui là ! Je rage au fond de moi. J'ai seize ans mais il me voit toujours comme une petite fille. Alors qu'Arya a plus de liberté que moi.

« _Un message toutes les heures. Il est midi ?_ Jon lui confirme par un signe de tête. _Tu rentres avant dix huit heures. Donne moi ton formulaire pour le truc sportif._ Folle de joie, je m'exécute. Mais en ouvrant mon sac, la boulette de papier tombe. Robb la ramasse, les sourcils froncés. _C'est quoi ça ?_

 __ Margaery._ Dis-je sans réfléchir. _Quoi ? On n'a plus le droit de se passer des mots ?_

 __ Ça ne ressemble pas à une écriture de fille..._

 __ Tu t'y connais en écriture de fille ? Tu as vu celle d'Arya ?_

 __ Hey !_ Répliqua la concernée qui attendait dans la voiture depuis le début.

_ _Tiens, mon formulaire. Je serais rentrée avant dix huit heures, promis. »_

J'échange la boulette de papier contre mon formulaire et je les quitte avant que mon grand frère ne puisse répliquer. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai menti à Robb. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai un pincement au cœur. J'ai toujours été une fille honnête, et il a une confiance aveugle envers moi. Je n'ai jamais profité de cette certitude. Désolée Robb. Mais moi même je ne connais pas la vérité.

Je vis la voiture partir de loin. Une fois qu'elle disparaît de mon champ de vision, je jette le message anonyme dans la poubelle. Soudain mon portable vibre.

 **Margaery à Sansa :** Ma grand-mère est OK pour notre sortie ! Tu es au parking ? Robb est OK aussi ? #prière #unmiracleplease

Mon malaise disparaît et je lui répond sans me faire désirer.

 **Sansa à Margaery :** Miracle ! King's Landing nouveau Lourdes ! Robb a dit oui à une sortie !:D

Je range mon portable dans ma poche, en attendant qu'elle me donne un lieu pour qu'on se retrouve. D'ailleurs, le mystérieux messager, parlait-il de la photo postée sur instragram ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette personne est dans la classe. Mais je n'ai même pas fait attention à mes camarades. Je n'ai même pas regardé la liste de notre classe vu que Margaery m'a annoncée qu'on était ensemble, pour moi c'était la seule chose qui m'importait. Sansa tu n'es qu'une idiote... Enfin. Si ça se trouve ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague.

Mon portable vibre, je m'apprêtais à le sortir quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Surprise, je me retourne et je me retrouve face à une fille blonde. Très blonde. Aux yeux violets. A ses côtés, un grand homme bronzé avec une barbe. Ils sont effrayants, un frisson me parcourt quand mon regard croise celui de l'homme.

« _Sansa Stark ?_ Demande la fille avec un sourire doux.

_ _Oui. C'est moi. Je peux te demander qui tu es ?_ Elle a l'air gentille, mais son compagnon moins. Un drôle de couple.

_ _Je suis Daenerys ! Nous sommes dans la même classe cette année. Oh._ Elle se tourne vers l'homme musclé _. Mon petit copain, Drogo._ Il me fait un petit sourire, étrangement ma peur disparaît. Ils ont l'air plus gentils qu'ils en ont l'air. _Je suis désolée de te déranger. Mais je suis nouvelle dans ce lycée. Je n'ai pas eu l'adresse web du lycée, tu pourrais me la passer ?_

 __ Oui bien sûr ! Attends je te la note._ Sous ses yeux je sors un papier et un crayon où je lui note l'adresse souhaitée. _Normalement le lycée a crée un compte à ton nom lorsque tu as envoyé ton dossier. Il suffit juste de mettre ton nom et ton prénom dans cet ordre, collés et sans majuscule pour accéder à ton profil._

 __ Génial, merci !_ Elle prend le papier et le met dans sa poche, sans se délaisser de son sourire.

_ _Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Moi aussi j'étais nouvelle l'année dernière._ »

Elle me remercie de nouveau avant de me laisser, seule sur le parking. Elle avait l'air gentille et adorable cette fille. Et au moins, je connais une tête de plus dans ma classe. Bon, ça ne risque pas d'être mon admirateur secret vu qu'elle a un copain. Mais c'est une belle rencontre.

Je sors mon portable, deux messages. Un de Margaery, et un de Robb. Déjà.

 **Margaery à Sansa :** OMG ! Sortons le champagne ! Je t'attends aux casiers mon amour !:p

 **Sansa à Margaery :** J'arrive ma princesse ! :D

Je quitte notre conversation pour aller sur celle avec mon frère. Notre échange est plus sobre. Il y a moins de smileys, pour les autres ça peut sembler froid. Mais si on fait plus attention, on trouve de la tendresse dans les messages. Robb a toujours été trop sérieux, mais il est aimant.

 **Robb à Sansa :** Un message toutes les heures. Tu es où là ? Je t'aime.

 **Sansa à Robb :** Je suis toujours au parking. J'y vais. Je t'aime (plus du tout).

Bon maintenant je me concentre que sur moi ! Passons à l'action ! Plus légère que tout à l'heure, je me dirige vers les casiers. Sans surprise, Margaery m'attend devant son casier. En arrivant à ses côtés, elle me sourit et m'entraîne vers la sortie de l'établissement.

Le centre commercial n'est pas très loin du lycée. Plusieurs personnes font même la route pour avoir le bus plus tôt le soir. Mais avec une telle chaleur, la balade est moins agréable. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de ces températures, ma tête tourne vite certains jours.

« _Dis Margaery._ Lançais-je. _Tu connais le reste de la classe ?_

_ _Bah pour certains, je les connais depuis la maternelle donc. Si tu vas sur ton compte, tu sais, le site du lycée. Tu auras la liste de la classe avec ton emploi du temps._ Elle me lance un regard suspicieux. _Tu as craqué pour un mec sans me le dire ?_

 __ Non ! En fait... J'ai rencontré Daenerys. Une fille de notre classe, elle a l'air si gentille !_

 __ Mouais... Si tu le dit. »_

Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler de ce message anonyme. J'adore Margaery. Mais je n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de mes affaires. Ça ne concerne que moi. Et puis, sans vouloir être méchante, avec elle, ça risque de se répandre. Je ne veux pas être le centre d'attention des autres. Et puis, si c'est une blague, je ne veux pas me taper la honte et subir des moqueries.

A peine arrivées, on s'achète une glace pour se rafraîchir. Je me prends un sorbet au citron, mon parfum préféré. Une fois nos glaces terminées, on entre dans un magasin de vêtements. Margaery se jette sur les robes dos nus, elle en prend une dizaine avant de partir aux vestiaires. A-t-elle au moins regardée les prix ? Pour ma part, je prends une seule robe au motif fleuris. Je m'avance à mon tour aux vestiaires quand je croise une grande femme blonde. Elle essaye une robe bustier rouge. Ça ne lui va pas du tout. Et elle semble mal à l'aise en se fixant dans le miroir du couloir.

« _Avec votre morphologie, ne mettez pas de robe bustier. Vous devriez prendre une robe aux bretelles fines avec un dos nus._ Elle se retourne, surprise.

 __ La vendeuse m'a dit qu'elle m'irait parfaitement... Mais j'ai l'impression d'être un camion de pompier._ Elle me lance un regard désespéré. Malgré sa carrure imposante, elle semble fragile. Je la trouve trop mignonne. J'ai de la peine pour elle.

 __ Elle voulait juste vous vendre la robe la plus chère. Venez avec moi on va vous chercher une robe !_ Elle sourit, aux anges.

_ _Merci mademoiselle ! Je suis Brienne._

 __ Enchantée, je suis Sansa. »_

Brienne était désespérée en s'inscrivant sur Tinder. Elle n'y croyait pas lorsqu'elle apprend qu'un homme souhaite la rencontrer. Et un bel homme, elle m'a montré sa photo. Un certain Jaime Lannister. Après deux semaines à parler avec lui, il l'invita à un dîner. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu un rencard de toute sa vie. Et la mode n'était pas son sujet de prédilection. Brienne était donc entrée dans ce magasin par hasard et la vendeuse lui avait présenté la robe la plus chère de la boutique.

« _Tu en penses quoi de celle-ci ?_ Je lui montre une robe noire, plus grande que moi. Avec un col montant qui laisserait les épaules nues. Ses yeux brillèrent en la voyant.

_ _Oh merci Sansa ! Tu es si gentille. Je vais l'essayer de suite ! »_

Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle se cache derrière le rideau d'un vestiaire. Je fais de même pour essayer ma robe. Elle est simple et mignonne. Satisfaite, je me rhabille et quitte la cabine pour l'acheter. Brienne me rejoint pour faire de même.

« _Grâce à toi, je serais à l'aise à mon rencard ! Merci Sansa. »_ Sur ces mots, elle me quitte, toute gaie.

Margaery sort plusieurs minutes plus tard, sans aucune robe. Elle affiche une mine déçue.

« _Je n'ai rien trouvé pour mon bonheur._ Avoue-t-elle. _Aah ma petite Sansa, heureusement que tu es là, sinon ma journée serait moche._

 __ Je suis un petit rayon de soleil ! »_ On partage un rire avant de quitter cette boutique.

Mon portable vibre. Devinez qui c'est.

 **Robb à Sansa :** Jon viendra te chercher. Je dois récupérer Bran à son club. Et ton message ? Tu m'aimes à la folie petite louve.

 **Sansa à Robb :** Je suis toujours en vie. OK pour Jon. Bisous. Amour éternel pour ma meute.

Je souris. J'adore Robb, il est peut-être têtu et chiant, mais il est adorable et génial. Maman l'a toujours décrit ainsi : « Il a un regard de loup, mais il est aussi câlin qu'un toutou. ». Comment ça, j'ai cassé un mythe ?

Toute l'après midi, Margaery m'emmène dans différentes boutiques. Et comme je l'avais promis, j'envoie un message à Robb toutes les heures.

Puis vint 18 heures. Après une embrassade, Margaery me quitte.

Je me retrouve seule à attendre mon frère.

 **Sansa à Jon :** Je t'attends mon héros ! :O

 **Jon à Sansa :** Je prends mon carrosse et j'arrive ! ;)

Je pose mon portable sur mon genou. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre. Il devrait être là dans une demie heure. Je suis contente de ma journée. J'ai fait deux jolies rencontres et j'ai passé un moment génial avec Margaery. Puis voyons le bon côté des choses, je n'ai acheté qu'une robe et des bracelets pour ma famille, j'ai donc économisé !

« _Tiens tiens, un petit oiseau seul._ »

Je sursaute et tourne ma tête en direction de la voix. C'était un jeune homme, qu'il était beau. Avec sa mâchoire carrée, taillée par sa barbe de trois jours. Ses cheveux châtains en bataille et ses yeux bleus. Il me fixait, et je me sentais affreusement gênée par son regard. Mes joues chauffent et je me mords mécaniquement ma lèvre inférieure.

« _On se connaît ?_

 __ On est dans la même classe Sansa ! Je suis Ramsay Bolton. »_

Son sourire s'allonge sur son visage. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, son regard ne se détache pas de moi, mais pour être honnête. Je n'arrive pas à le quitter du regard.

« _Tu es vraiment mignonne. C'est dommage que tes frères te surveillent tout le temps._

 __ A-ah oui ?_ Automatiquement, je commence à jouer avec mes mains. Je me sens nerveuse.

 __ Ouais._ Il approche légèrement son visage de moi. _C'est dommage aussi, que je sois déjà en couple._ »

Puis, il rit et part. Me laissant là. Comme une cruche.

J'ai pas suivi. J'ai rien compris là. C'est quoi ce con ? Ne viens pas voir d'autres filles pour dire ça, crétin ! De rage je récupère mon portable.

 **Sansa à Margaery :** Tu connais Ramsay Bolton ?

 ___ Je sais qu'elle ne va pas me répondre tout de suite. Je range alors mon portable dans mon sac. Quand je remarque un morceau de papier dans le sac de ma robe. Je le saisis, et je découvre un numéro de téléphone. Il croit que je vais l'appeler ? Pauvre type. Avoir un beau physique n'excuse pas tout. Je lâche le bout de papier quand je vois la voiture de Jon s'arrêter. Je monte, il se remet en route une fois que je suis installée.

« _Dis Jon._

_ _Oui Sansa ?_

_ _Pourquoi vous me surveillez tout le temps ? Toi et Robb._ Il sourit à cette question sans quitter la route des yeux. Il prend une grande respiration avant de me répondre.

_ _Tu es si fragile petite sœur._ Sortit-il. _Arya ce n'est pas la même chose. Elle se bat tout le temps. Les garçons la voit comme un petit mec. Mais toi... Ils te voient comme une fille... Avec qui ils peuvent faire des choses..._

 __ Avec qui ils veulent baiser._ Malgré mon ton sec, il eut un rire gêné.

 __ Et malheureusement... Ils risquent de jouer avec toi. De jouer de tes sentiments. De te détruire juste pour rire. La vie n'est pas une chanson tu sais. Notre famille est très bien élevée, on a grandi dans l'honneur et le respect d'autrui. Tu as grandi avec des garçons honnêtes et gentils._ Il émit un soupir en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge. _Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous les garçons, surtout dans cette ville._

 __ Mais... Je n'ai aucune expérience aussi..._

 __ Crois moi petite louve. Je préfère que tu sois sans expérience que blessée par des pauvres cons._ Arrivée à la maison, il se gare et plonge son regard dans le mien. _Ici, les apparences sont très trompeuses petite sœur. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, Robb et moi... Et même Arya et Bran. On ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Tu nous es précieuse Sansa. »_

Sa réponse me coupe le souffle. Puis il descend sans dire un mot. Mon portable vibre de nouveau.

 **Margaery à Sansa :** Ne t'approches surtout pas de ce malade !

* * *

 **Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?**

 **Question qui a son importance : que pensez-vous de ce système de sms ? Est-ce que ça vous gêne ? Vous voulez les revoir ou plus du tout ? Merci de répondre c'est important ! ;)**

 **Une petite review fait toujours plaisir, merci à tous ! Un gros bisous à vous !**


	3. Jouons à un jeu

**Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Vous n'imaginez pas comme c'est important pour nous, petits auteurs amateurs, de vous lire !**

 **J'aime lire vos avis, et je suis contente de voir que cette fanfiction soit le fruit de votre curiosité ;)**

 **Je profite de cet instant pour parler des fandoms.**

 **Je ship beaucoup Sansa et Ramsay, car étant naïve, j'ai vraiment cru que Ramsay pourrait changer par amour envers Sansa. Lorsqu'il disait vouloir la rendre heureuse, j'y croyais moi ! :'( Aussi, j'aimais beaucoup ce personnage, en vérité, j'adorais le détester. Ce personnage est génial, et je pense que personne ne pourra l'égaler. Il est pour moi le meilleur méchant de GoT.**

 **Aussi, j'ai découvert le Sansa/Jaime dans la fanfiction _Mon cœur qui crie vengeance_ de Lybeah, que je vous invite à lire. En réalité, le fandom avec Sansa est d'une liberté impressionnante ! Je n'ai jamais vu un personnage avec autant de fandom ^^ Et j'aime découvrir diverses fanfictions dessus :)**

 **Petit coup de pub qui se mérite, Irri écrit elle aussi une fanfiction sur du Ramsay/Sansa, le premier chapitre est posté sur , il s'agit de _La Belle et La Bête_! **

**TENDEVILS :** J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! :D Merci pour tes commentaires, tu es toujours la première personne à commenter ;) Merci beaucoup, des gros bisous à toi :D

 **SANRION :** Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais trouvé de fanfiction sur ce fandom. Mais je t'avoue que j'apprécie aussi ce couple. Tyrion est un personnage noble et courageux, il est parfait pour Sansa qui recherche ces qualités ! ;) Je suis contente d'avoir réveillé ta curiosité, j'espère ne pas te décevoir ^^

 **IRRI :** Tu es pardonnée :p (tu es bien vue ! xD) Bon dans ce chapitre, il y a moins de sms, de Jon mais j'espère que ça te plaira :D

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROIS :** Jouons à un jeu

 **Margaery à Sansa :** Sérieusement Sansa, reste loin de lui

 **Sansa à Margaery :** Pourquoi ? Dis moi tout

Je pose mon portable sur ma table de chevet en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. La soirée s'est déroulée sans encombre. Jon n'a pas parlé de notre discussion aux autres, ce qui m'arrange beaucoup. Mais depuis le message que Margaery m'a envoyé, une boule s'est logée au fond de mon ventre. Qui est ce Ramsay ? En attendant la réponse de Maggy, je sors mon ordinateur portable et je me connecte sur le site du lycée.

Il est vingt et une heure. Rickon dort tandis que Robb et Jon jouent aux jeux vidéos dans la chambre à côté de la mienne. Arya et Bran regardent la télé, ce qui veut dire que papa et maman dorment déjà. Personne ne viendra me déranger. J'ai de la chance, d'habitude on fait tout ensemble. On se mate un film ou on joue à Mario Kart. C'est rare que je m'isole seule dans ma chambre à cette heure. Une pièce que j'utilise rarement en réalité. Je m'endors plus souvent dans le salon ou dans la chambre de Robb que dans mon propre lit.

Une fois connectée sur le site, je télécharge les documents qui sont la liste des élèves de ma classe, et notre emploi du temps. En attendant que le téléchargement se termine, je vérifie mon portable. Pas de réponse.

Par réflexe, mon regard se lève vers mon plafond. Je souris en voyant les étoiles fluorescentes. Au début, j'avais acheté ces étoiles pour Rickon, puisqu'il avait peur du noir. Puis quelques mois plus tard, à l'occasion de son anniversaire, il a réclamé d'autres étoiles pour décorer les autres chambres. Ainsi toute la fratrie Stark avait un plafond étoilé. Ce ne fut pas évident pour Bran, ce dernier voulait absolument respecter les constellations ou un truc du genre. Personne n'avait rien compris. Il s'était alors débrouillé tout seul sous la surveillance de Robb. Maman ne voulait pas que Bran utilise l'échelle tout seul.

Toujours pas de réponse. Soit elle m'écrit un roman, soit elle s'est endormie. Margaery est sérieuse sur les heures de sommeil, elle ne veut pas ternir son teint. A m'entendre, on pourrait croire qu'elle est superficielle. Mais elle est gentille comme tout.

Comme pour passer le temps, j'observe ce qui m'entoure. Ma chambre est un mélange de pastel et de gris. Les murs sont recouverts de photos d'amis, de famille etc. Et le sol est habillé d'un parquet sobre où des peluches se sont égarées. Ce n'est pas si différent que mon ancienne chambre à Winterfell, mais au fond de moi, je ne suis pas encore à mon aise. Seules les étoiles de Rickon m'apporte un réel réconfort.

Le téléchargement est terminé. J'imprime mon emploi du temps sans le regarder. De toute façon, demain on est vendredi, je l'étudierais ce week-end. Je me penche plutôt sur la liste. C'est peut être ridicule, mais j'ai l'impression d'être une détective. D'enquêter sur un meurtrier. C'est idiot, n'est ce pas ?

« _BUT !_ » Je sursaute par surprise. Avant de reconnaître la voix de Robb. Visiblement, les garçons jouent à Fifa et il gagne. Je souffle, soulagée. Quel crétin.

 **Sansa à Robb :** T'es pas tout seul !

Margaery ne m'a toujours pas répondu. Elle doit dormir. Je laisse tomber à contre cœur. J'aimerais tellement savoir qui est ce mec. Son regard me revient sans cesse en tête.

Comme toujours, la liste est par ordre alphabétique. J'analyse tous les noms, peut être que je connais d'autres personnes.

« _Ouais... Je te connais pas... Toi non plus... Joffrey Baratheon, notre fameux Ramsay Bolton._ Rien qu'en prononçant son nom, je sens mon cœur battre plus fort et mes joues chauffent. _Daario Naharis ? Connais pas. Nymeria Sand, inconnue au bataillon. Moi, Daenerys, Maggy... Ok..._ »

C'est malsain. Je n'ai vu ce type qu'une seule fois. Il s'est comporté comme un idiot. On me dit qu'il est malade, de ne pas m'approcher de lui... Et pourtant il m'obsède. Son regard. Je vous le jure, je tente de passer à autre chose. De m'occuper l'esprit... Mais il revient sans cesse. Comme un cancer. Mes yeux sont attirés par son nom. J'ai beau continuer de longer la liste, mon regard remonte toujours vers lui. Comme un magnétisme.

J'entends mon portable vibrer. Je l'attrape en espérant que ce soit Margaery mais ce n'est que Robb. Je sens la déception m'envahir. C'est terriblement malsain.

 **Robb à Sansa :** Oui mais j'ai gagné ! 3-2 ! Vas te coucher. Je vais voir si Bran et Arya dorment. Bonne nuit petite sœur.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre. Non, j'ai envie d'une toute autre réponse. Mais Maggy m'a lâché pour son précieux teint. Comment pourrais-je obtenir des réponses au plus vite ?

 _Son numéro._

Il est là, inscrit sur ce bout de papier. Que j'ai négligé sur mon bureau. Je ne l'ai même pas jeté. J'aurai du le jeter. L'oublier. Passer à autre chose. Mais je l'ai gardé. Il s'agit de _son_ numéro. J'aurais toutes les réponses à mes questions...

Non. Jon me l'a dit. Ici, je dois me méfier des autres. Je devrais lui demander son avis. Le problème est, que si ça ne lui plaît pas comme situation, tout le reste de ma famille sera au courant... Ce que je voudrais éviter.

J'entends l'horloge de la cuisine sonner. Vingt deux heures.

Je me demande si Ramsay attends un message de ma part ? Je suis incertaine... C'est triste à dire, mais la dernière fois que je me suis sentie ainsi, c'était à propos de mes résultats pour mon brevet. J'ai une vie trépidante.

Ramsay. Une seule rencontre, et j'ai le sentiment qu'il lit en moi. Même de loin, je me sens observée par lui. Je deviens folle. Je prend une grande respiration et je replonge dans mon ordinateur. Et Facebook ? Oh mon dieu, c'est si cliché, la fille qui espionne un mec sur ça... Mais pas le choix. Go.

Je me connecte rarement sur ce réseau social. Je suis pas fan de ça. Je n'aime pas mettre mon intimité à la vue de tous, je souhaite être discrète. Je l'utilise surtout pour discuter avec des amis de Winterfell comme Jeyne Poole.

Sans faire attention aux notifications, j'écris son nom dans sa barre de recherche. Je le reconnais à sa photo de profil et je clique sur son mur. Merde, tout est privé. Nouvelle déception. Je fais de nouveau face à un nouveau dilemme. Le demander en ami ou pas ? J'en meurs d'envie pour être honnête. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, j'angoisse.

Et puis non, ça lui ferait trop plaisir ! Je devrais me coucher, comme Robb me l'a dit. Au lieu de m'embêter avec cette histoire. Mais au moment où j'éteins mon ordinateur, mon portable vibre de nouveau. Margaery m'a répondu !

 **Margaery à Sansa :** Il joue avec les autres. Tu vas me dire comme Joffrey, mais c'est différent. Joffrey fait ça pour qu'on le remarque, c'est qu'un gamin. Au final il retourne toujours pleurer auprès de son père ou de son oncle. Ramsay c'est différent. Il prend vraiment son pied en faisant souffrir les autres. Le pire c'est depuis qu'il sort avec Myranda. Une tarée aussi. Mais elle c'est pire car elle est jalouse, faut dire vu comment elle est moche, moi aussi je m'accrocherais à mon copain. Son jeu est simple. Il drague une jolie fille, Myranda pète un câble et casse littéralement la gueule à sa concurrente devant les yeux de son copain. Ramsay l'aide (sinon c'est pas drôle) et ils se barrent laissant la fille en sang. Ne t'approche pas de lui. Ne le regarde pas, ne lui parle pas... Crois moi Sansa. Ce sont des sauvages. Ce mec est flippant, on dirait qu'il ne ressent rien, sauf du plaisir quand quelqu'un souffre.

Je relis le message plusieurs fois, comme pour saisir le sens de chaque mots. Je sens les muscles de mon visage défaillir en imaginant Ramsay abuser d'une pauvre fille. Et une autre boule se forme dans ma gorge en réalisant que j'étais sa proie. Je suis son jouet. Mais la peur laisse place à la curiosité. Moi aussi, j'aimerais jouer. J'ai le sentiment que je peux inverser ce jeu à mon avantage. Ce sourire qu'il m'a adressé... Il ne pouvait pas être faux. Il était réel. Il voyait quelque chose d'autre en moi.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière, laissant à mon matelas le soin de me rattraper. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors. Bercée par les étoiles, et le sourire de Ramsay.

* * *

Le cours de C.A.V est une option très intéressante, animé par Tyrion Lannister. De son vrai nom, le Cinéma Audio Visuel, est l'étude de différents films et d'analyse. L'exemple le plus courant que nous donne , pour nous expliquer l'importance du plan est celui du discours politique. Lors d'une conférence avec un homme politique, ce dernier est filmé en contre-plongé, le représentant plus grand et supérieur à celui qui regarde le cadre. Au contraire, un homme filmé en plongé donnera un effet de soumission.

J'avoue avoir choisi cette option par hasard. Margaery m'avait dit que c'était cool comme cours vu qu'on regardait des films. Sauf que c'était faux. Certes on regardait des films, mais ces derniers n'étaient pas des plus passionnants. _Mort à Venise_ de Luchino Visconti fut un calvaire pour notre classe l'année dernière. Mais notre professeur nous avait subjugué avec son analyse dont je me rappelle encore : _Mourir par amour envers la beauté._ Complexe, mais fascinant.

Cette année encore, il serait notre professeur pour cette matière. Le déroulement de ce cursus était inhabituel par rapport aux autres. Nous étions tous assis sur des sièges, sans table, face à un immense écran. Dans le noir. se trouvait toujours devant, la télécommande à la main. L'ambiance était toujours décontractée, il était déjà arrivé que le cours se transforme en goûter avec notre professeur.

« _Bonjour à tous, je vous connais et vous me connaissez_. Débuta Tyrion, avec un sourire doux. _Ah, sauf toi. Tu dois être Daenerys Targaryen._ La concernée hocha la tête en lui rendant un sourire bienveillant. _Bienvenue en C.A.V !_ A ces mots, il alluma la lumière de la pièce, dévoilant tous les affiches de cinéma qui recouvraient le mur, avant d'éteindre. _Cette année, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à choisir un thème qui pouvait vous accrocher. Alors j'ai décidé de travailler sur un de mes réalisateurs préféré. Kubrick._ A ce nom, des murmures se firent entendre, Margaery me fit un grand sourire tout en me murmurant « _All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy._ » Je lui rend son sourire en imitant la tête de Wendy lorsqu'elle crie. _Du calme les enfants ! Kubrick a aussi fait des faux pas, n'oublions pas le tristement célèbre : Eyes Wide Shut. »_ Comme pour une cérémonie, il baissa la tête et mit sa main sur sa poitrine avant de la relever avec un grand sourire.

J'apprécie beaucoup ce professeur. Il est d'une oreille attentive et se préoccupe beaucoup de ses élèves. Pour lui, nous ne sommes pas que des lycéens, mais aussi des futurs adultes qui peuvent ressentir de la peine et avoir des doutes. Il prend son temps pour nous voir et nous demander des nouvelles. L'année dernière, il m'a beaucoup aidé à m'intégrer et avoir confiance en moi. Je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante.

Sans faire attention, je fais tomber mon stylo. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas couper M. Lannister dans son explication, je me penche pour le ramasser. Je sens alors une main froide contre la mienne. _La sienne._ Il s'est assis derrière moi. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes. Mais dura une éternité pour moi. Autour de moi, tout tournait au ralentit. La voix de Tyrion avait disparue. Je ne sentais que sa main. Et bien qu'elle était froide, elle me brûla la peau. C'est lui qui se détacha de moi. A présent, c'est mon dos qui brûlait. Je le sentais, il me fixait. Je voulais me retourner pour vérifier, mais une voix surgit dans mon esprit, me disant de ne rien faire. Je me releva doucement, posant mon stylo entre mes cuisses. Un papier était enroulé autour de son capuchon. Malgré la noirceur de la pièce, je pouvais distinguer les lettres écrites :

« _J'ai attendu ton message toute la soirée. »_

Un frisson glacé parcouru ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ma nuque. Je n'avais pas peur étrangement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais le sentiment d'être désirée. Et ça faisait battre mon cœur vraiment très fort. _Jouons._ Je veux jouer. Avec cette flamme même si elle risque de me brûler. Comment résister à ce regard ?

« _Pour ce trimestre, j'ai fait des groupes de deux. Chaque groupe devra analyser un film de Kubrick, que j'ai choisi, et me rendre cette dites analyse avant la fin du trimestre. Je choisis votre partenaire et votre film, vous faites le reste._ Il prit une liste et une grande respiration. _Daenerys avec Margaery sur le film Orange Mécanique._ Joffrey émit un soupir à cette nouvelle. _Joffrey avec Nymeria sur Barry Lyndon._ Au tour de Nymeria de souffler. Il continua ainsi une longue liste avant de terminer. _Sansa et Ramsay sur Lolita. Voilà j'ai fait le tour ! »_

Le plus dur dans tout ça, c'était de cacher mon sourire face à Margaery.

* * *

Contrairement à hier, la journée passa vite. Ramsay était parti après le cours de C.A.V. Et, cela va paraître idiot. Mais je me suis sentie seule lorsque j'ai remarqué son absence. Et même jalouse, en l'imaginant avec cette Myranda.

La maison est vide. Tout le monde travaille encore, c'est l'avantage quand on termine à quatorze heures le vendredi. Le calme. Et surtout l'intimité. Je prend mon portable, personne n'a tenté de me joindre. Et c'est tant mieux. En allant dans ma chambre, mes pieds me dirigent par instinct vers mon bureau. Animée par l'excitation, je sais le bout de papier et je le compose sur mon portable. Mais vient un problème.

Que dire ?

 _Coucou, c'est moi Sansa. Ca va ?_ Non. _Coucou beau gosse, alors comme ça tu attendais ce message ?_ Jamais. _Mes frères vont te casser la gueule !_ Sois sérieuse Sansa...

J'angoisse de nouveau et je ne peux m'empêcher de sautiller sur place. Je ne veux pas passer pour la petite collégienne niaise, ni pour la meuf chaude du lycée ! Alors que je me prenais la tête, je fais tomber mon classeur de C.A.V, en voyant le dossier sur Kubrick, une idée me vient à la tête.

 **Sansa à Ramsay :** C'est Sansa. Il faudrait qu'on regarde Lolita ensemble. Non ?

Je suis de la partie maintenant.

* * *

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je comprendrais s'il ne vous a pas plu ou s'il ne correspondait pas à vos attentes, je tenterai de me rattraper !**

 **Alors vous allez me demander, pourquoi Tyrion met Sansa et Ramsay ensemble, vous verrez bien ! :D**

 **Sinon, dans le prochain chapitre, je voudrais mettre Bran, Rickon et Arya plus en avant. Mais ce n'est pas toujours facile de réaliser nos attentes :'(**

 **N'oubliez pas de mettre une review, je veux savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Vous n'avez pas aimé ? Dites le moi, je pourrais me corriger par la suite ! :D Vous avez aimé ? Dites le ! Ca encourage ! ;)**

 **Bisous et amour à vous tous ! Merci de me lire !**


	4. Préparer l'avenir

**Hello mes chers lecteurs d'amooour !**

 **Nouveau chapitre très important pour la suite. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :)**

 **Aussi, information importante... Je me donne pour consigne de publier un chapitre par mois. J'espère pouvoir tenir cette règle afin de ne pas vous décevoir.**

 **IRRI :** J'espère que ce chapitre sera te plaire ! :D Et aussi je suis très contente en lisant tes remarques, ça m'encourage beaucoup :)

 **SANRION :** Ramsay aura son importance dans le prochain chapitre ! ;) Bon là, Sansa se rapproche d'Arya, j'espère que tu vas aimer ^^ Alors j'ai cherché des fanfics sur du Sanrion. Wattpad, Archive of Our Own... Et bien c'est très dur. Sinon tu peux lire " For Sansa " de Littledreamyfeather sur Wattpad qui explore un peu la relation entre les deux personnages :)

 **TENDEVILS :** ÉCRIS ! :D Fais toi plaisir, obéis à tes instincts d'auteur mouhahaha ! J'irai te lire si tu écris ;) Sinon, j'espère que tu vas toujours aimer ma petite fanfic. Sans te spoil, ton dernier commentaire m'a aidé à imaginer la fin de ce chapitre ;)

 **WILLOW WELLS :** Bienvenue à toi :D Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs qui s'expriment (je vous aime fooooort !) Je pensais pas que cette phrase aurait son effet ^^ Malheureusement, non, elle ne pouvait pas envoyer cette phrase, ça aurait casser le " jeu " ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUATRE :** Préparer l'avenir

La chaleur de septembre était toujours aussi perturbante. Elle m'écrasait les poumons et ma gorge brûlait, enlacée de force par les rayons du soleil. Aux yeux des inconnus, j'étais une digne fille du Nord. Alors que mes proches me trouvaient plus épanouie au Sud. Mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ignore où se trouve ma place. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, tandis que mes yeux fixent l'écran de mon ordinateur. Sur le site du lycée, une phrase s'amuse à clignoter de manière grotesque : « **PENSEZ A VOTRE AVENIR ! QUE FAIRE APRES LE BAC ?** » Mes lèvres forment une grimace lorsque je lis le titre de l'article. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire ce soir... Dans ces moments là, j'envie Robb et Bran. Tout semblait simple pour eux deux. Robb suivrait les traces de notre père pour se distinguer en politique. Mais au contraire de papa, il ne serait pas simplement le bras droit du maire, il voyait plus loin que ça mon frère. Mais ses propos restaient vagues. En ce qui concerne Bran, il révisait déjà pour le brevet. Comme toujours, il voyait grand, mais surtout, il avait toujours un train d'avance. Je le soupçonnais de réviser en réalité pour le bac. Mon petit frère se fascinait pour les sciences. Je n'y connaissait pas grand chose dans ce domaine. Mais les étoiles étaient son domaine de prédilection. Un jour peut-être, je serais la sœur du Président de Westeros et d'un astronaute.

Puis, il y avait nous. Les petits paumés. Jon, Arya et moi. Rickon étant trop jeune pour se décider. Jon pensait suivre Robb, comme toujours. Mais était-ce vraiment un avenir ? Certes, ils avaient grandis ensemble. Mais de là, à consacrer sa vie pour son frère/cousin, je ne comprenais pas trop. Je voyais Jon élever des chiens. Arya, elle... C'est un cas. Je l'imagine très mal s'épanouir dans un foyer où elle cuisinerait des tourtes. Peut-être professeur de sport. Arya est svelte, combative et robuste. De plus, elle est la meilleure dans son club d'escrime. Elle était sublime avec son épée aussi fine qu'elle.

Et moi ? Que faire après le bac ? Déjà je dois survivre au jeu où une Myranda sauvage et enragée risque de me tuer. Ce serait un bon point pour commencer. J'esquisse un sourire tout en fermant mon ordinateur. Aucune réponse de Ramsay. Crétin.

Je quitte le canapé du salon pour me rapprocher du ventilateur. Mon meilleur ami avant que les températures ne baissent. Le salon est calme, mais pas pour longtemps. D'ici quelques minutes, Arya et Bran seront de retour. Et les consignes de maman étaient claires, je devais les aider dans leurs devoirs. C'est ainsi dans les familles nombreuses. Les aînés s'occupent des cadets, qui s'occupent des benjamins. Nous devons suivre un planning strict sans perdre de temps. Une minute de perdue provoque une véritable catastrophe. C'est pourquoi chacun a une tâche précise. Robb s'occupe du jardin avec papa. Jon veille sur nos chiens. Arya fait la vaisselle, Bran passe l'aspirateur tous les deux jours et moi je surveille Rickon. Autant être honnête, Arya a la corvée la plus facile. Maman fait multitâche dans la maison. Mais elle ne s'en plaint pas, elle aime se charger de tout. Mes parents sont attachés à l'entretien de la maison. Selon eux, une maison en chaos signifiait une éducation chaotique.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, je sursaute tout en retournant ma tête. Je croise Arya qui semble de mauvaise humeur.

« _Ça va toi ?_ Demandais-je tout en me séparant de mon ventilateur. En réponse, elle me fait une grimace. C'est tellement frustrant de l'avoir comme petite sœur... _Il t'arrive quoi ?_ Je m'approche d'elle, plaçant mes mains sur ses joues.

_ _Laisse moi !_ Rugit-elle. A cet ordre, je retire mes mains. Comme lorsqu'un chien tente de vous mordre. Ses yeux brûlent d'une colère que je n'avais jamais vu. Mais je pouvais y voir de la tristesse qui se cachait tant bien que de mal.

_ _Enfin Arya !_ Ma voix se fait plus rude que je ne le pensais, à ce ton, ma cadette me regarde, surprise. _Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Je suis ta sœur._ »

A ces mots, nous avons le même réflexe. Nous nous pinçons la lèvre inférieure. Entre elle et moi, ça n'a jamais été facile. Nous sommes le jour et la nuit. D'ailleurs, beaucoup ont du mal à croire que nous sommes sœurs. Si je ressemble à ma mère, Arya ressemble à notre père et à un loup. Nous n'avons rien en commun, et je n'ai jamais cherché à m'intéresser à elle. J'assistais juste à ses compétitions d'escrime par obligation. Mais je l'aime. Elle reste le petit bébé que j'avais serrée contre ma poitrine à sa naissance.

« _Est-ce que je ressemble à un cheval ?_ Soupira-t-elle, gênée.

_ _Quoi ? Tu veux voir la différence dans les écuries ?_ Je lui pince la joue tout en levant un sourcil. _Qui a dit ça ?_

_ _Joffrey. Il m'appelle '' Arya Ganache ''._

 __ Joffrey n'est qu'un petit con, petite sœur._ Je la vois s'étonner à cette appellation, ce qui me pince le cœur. _Rabaisser les autres est le seul moyen pour lui de bander. Il faut le pardonner._ Elle rit de bon cœur, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la rejoindre. Étonnamment, je me sens fière d'avoir réussi à la calmer aussi facilement.

_ _La prochaine fois je lui dirais !_ S'exclama-t-elle tout en riant. _J'imagine déjà sa tête. J'attendrais qu'il soit avec tous ses potes pour lui dire. L'humiliation ultime pour cette tête de con ! Merci Sansa. »_

Sans que je m'y attende, elle m'embrasse la joue avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Et je reste là, abasourdie. C'est la première fois qu'elle me remercie, qu'on rit ensemble et qu'elle me donne un signe d'affection. Je devrais faire plus attention à elle. Je m'en veux de l'avoir ignoré toutes ces années, juste parce qu'elle n'était pas comme moi. Je pose ma main sur ma joue encore brûlante et souris. Je ne suis pas si mal comme sœur finalement. Ça mérite bien une petite danse ! Par réflexe, je m'avance vers mon cher ventilateur en effectuant quelques petits pas de danse. Et comme ça n'arrive qu'à moi, au moment de mon final qui se devait être extraordinaire, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Bran.

« _Si tu ne dis rien, je passe l'aspirateur à ta place._ C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Si quelqu'un apprenait que je dansais devant le ventilateur en mode Rihanna, ça serait la honte, l'humiliation ultime.

 __ Ça marche ! »_ Il m'offre un grand sourire avant de m'enlacer tandis que je soupire, soulagée. Puis il me quitte, allant à son tour rejoindre sa chambre. Bran est le plus docile de mes frères. Son côté geek et intello le rend très attachant. Et son désir d'apprendre tout et n'importe quoi me fait gentiment rire. Il est le plus doux de notre fratrie.

J'éteins le ventilateur pour allumer la télé. Pour la énième fois, les épisodes de Malcolm passent en boucle, mais ça m'amuse toujours autant.

« _Y A MALCOLM !_ Hurlais-je à l'attention des mes cadets. Il me rejoignent et on s'installe dans le canapé, tous les trois. _Vous n'avez pas de devoirs ?_

 __ Nope, rien à signaler pour moi._ Réponds Arya.

_ _Je réviserai avant de me coucher._ Explique Bran en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

_ _Comme je suis une super grande sœur ultra géniale._ On s'échange un rire avant que je ne puisse terminer ma phrase. _Je vous autorise à regarder la télé avant le retour des grandes personnes sérieuses. »_

* * *

L'après-midi passe vite. Et étrangement, je me sens plus proche d'Arya et de Bran. Jon et Robb sont rentrés avec Rickon vers seize heures. Sans attendre, ils se sont tous précipités dans le jardin pour jouer au foot avec les chiens. Tradition exige, chaque enfant Stark reçoit un chien. Au plus grand regret de notre mère qui n'aime pas trop les animaux. C'est pourquoi nos animaux vivent dehors, dans le jardin. Ils n'ont pas le droit de rentrer dans la maison, sauf si les conditions météos étaient catastrophiques. Malheureusement, ma chienne Lady est morte. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver Nymeria d'un camion. Depuis je ne m'approche plus des chiens. J'ai peur de ressentir de la haine envers la chienne de ma sœur, d'être jalouse du reste de ma fratrie. Je suis la seule qui a perdu son chien. Et c'est une blessure encore vive qui se réveille en moi quand je croise le regard d'un des chien. C'est ma manière à moi de me protéger. Et je suis heureuse que tous respecte ma décision. Lady me manque. Pour les autres, ce n'était qu'un chien. Pour moi, elle était mon amie. Mon téléphone vibre, me faisant sortir de ma nostalgie. Trois nouveaux messages.

 **Margaery à Sansa :** Il faut qu'on parle. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Argh. Elle doit soupçonner quelque chose à propos de Ramsay. Peut-être devrais-je la mettre au courant ? Elle pourrait toujours me maintenir en sécurité, étant donné qu'elle est au courant de tout. Si elle joue avec moi, j'aurais une longueur d'avance sur Myranda.

 **Sansa à Margaery :** Ramsay ?

Je doute qu'elle accepte le jeu. Margaery est trop intelligente pour ça. De plus, jamais elle ne s'approcherait de Ramsay. Elle le connaît plus que moi. Il faut dire que je ne sais rien de lui. Je connais juste son timbre de voix et son regard que je pourrais reconnaître entre plusieurs. Elle doit m'aider, ce serait un avantage par rapport à l'autre folle. Et je serais plus sûre de moi si elle était à mes côtés sur le coup.

 **Maman à Sansa :** Ma chérie, papa et moi sommes invités chez les Baratheons. Faites vous des pâtes carbonara. Rickon doit se coucher à 21h, aucune excuse ne sera tolérée. Bisous. Bonne soirée. Je vous aime fort les enfants. Maman.

Je transfère le message à Robb étant donné qu'il est dans le jardin. Ça m'évite de hurler et de perdre ma voix pour rien. J'informe Margaery.

 **Sansa à Margaery :** Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir, tu peux passer si tu veux parler.

 **Sansa à Maman :** Ok Maman ! Bisous, on sera sage. Je vous aime foooort !

Bon, j'ai mon programme de ce soir. C'est un petit début pour mon grand avenir... Lisons le troisième message.

 **Ramsay à Sansa :** On a le temps pour regarder ce film. J'aurais préféré un autre rendez-vous. Samedi soir je viens te chercher pour une soirée. Fais toi belle, comme toujours.

Un frison me parcourt la nuque. Et pourtant, je reste fascinée par son message. J'entends sa voix douce et rauque me dictant le SMS. Et je l'imagine l'écrire. Mon cœur saute plusieurs bonds tandis que mon ventre se resserre. Est-ce de l'amour, ou une fascination dérangeante et lugubre ? J'allais lui répondre lorsque Margaery répondit à mon message.

 **Margaery à Sansa :** Je serais chez toi à dix-neuf heures. Je serais avec deux autres filles.

Deux autres filles ? Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir. D'habitude elle n'était pas aussi vague. Margaery me disait tout, sans oublier les détails croustillants. Il y avait trop de mystères, et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. Je regarde l'heure, dix-sept heures. Elle arrive dans deux heures.

 **Sansa à Margeary :** Deux questions. Qui sont ces filles ? Es-tu au courant à propos d'une soirée demain soir ?

Ramsay attendra. Je dois examiner le terrain avant de me lancer. Je pose mon portable sur la table et je quitte le salon pour m'asseoir sur les marches du jardin. Ma fratrie joue au foot tandis que les chiens dorment au seuil de leur niche. En me voyant, Rickon me fait des grands signes avant de s'allonger sur le ballon. C'est sa technique à lui pour que personne ne lui pique la balle. Mes frères l'entourent, tentant de le décrocher de son bien précieux. Je rigole, amusée devant la scène. Robb m'affiche une grimace.

« _Ce n'est pas toi qui doit se charger de lui ?_ Me reprocha-t-il, portant Rickon à bout de bras qui gardait toujours le ballon contre son ventre.

_ _C'est sa manière de jouer ! »_ Rétorquais-je en riant.

Jon arriva et chatouilla Rickon. L'effet fut immédiat, il lâcha la balle. Bran fut le premier à frapper dedans, la partie reprit de plus belle. Arya se détacha du jeu pour me rejoindre. Elle s'assit à côté de moi tout en m'adressant un sourire timide.

« _Dis Sansa... Tu me trouves comment ? Physiquement ?_ »

Je la fixe. Hébétée. Jamais, ô grand jamais, je pensais qu'Arya se préoccuperai de son apparence. Petite déjà, ma mère trouvait des insectes dans ses cheveux le soir. Il lui fallait deux douches par jour, une le matin comme le reste de la famille. Et une au soir pour la nettoyer de toutes les crasses qu'elle avait accumulé dans la journée. Dans mes souvenirs l'eau était toujours noire le soir. On pensait qu'avec le temps, elle deviendrai plus soigneuse. Tu parles. Mais pourquoi elle a maintenant ce déclic ? Un garçon ? Un garçon ?!

« _Il s'appelle comment ?_ Elle rougit, je souris en voyant ses joues rouges. _Bah, j'ai pas besoin de le savoir. Fait juste attention, il ne faut pas que les garçons l'apprennent sinon il va s'enfuir en courant. En ce qui concerne ton physique... Tu es belle._ Elle me fixe surprise.

_ _Mais je ne te ressemble pas..._

 __ Tu n'as pas besoin de me ressembler !_ Je rie, ce qu'elle peut être bête parfois. _Tu es belle idiote ! Tu as ton charme, j'ai le mien. Regarde, Jon et Robb ne se ressemblent pas, pourtant ils sont beaux tous les deux._

 __ Enfin, je voulais dire... Je ne suis pas aussi féminine que toi._

 __ Et ? Si ce mec ne t'aimes pas ainsi, alors tu l'envoie balader. »_

Elle sourit tristement et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

* * *

A dix-neuf heures pile, Margaery est devant le portail de ma maison. Les filles sont là. La première est blonde aux cheveux bouclés tandis que la deuxième a des cheveux châtains lisses. Margaery se distingue par sa prestance et sa beauté, son comportement est contradictoire. Je la voyais, elle se souciait d'elles. Mais feignait l'indifférence.

« _Sansa._ M'appela Margaery alors que je m'approchais d'elle. A ses côtés, elle me prend dans ses bras. _Je te présente Violet et Tansy._

 __ Enchantée..._ En les voyant, je comprend pourquoi elles sont là. Toutes les deux ont peur. Elles sont effrayées. Ce sont les anciens jouets de Ramsay. Un frisson parcourt mon dos mais je maîtrise mon expression, tentant de rester neutre. Elles se présentent, la voix tremblante. J'ai pitié d'elles. On dirait des enfants effrayées.

_ _Ne t'approches pas de lui._ Me dit Violet, la blonde. Elle ne cessait de jouer avec ses mains tellement elle était nerveuse. _Je pensais qu'il serait gentil avec moi. Je ne croyais pas aux rumeurs sur lui. Et un jour... Il m'a attaqué, avec Myranda et ses chiens. »_ Elle éclate en sanglot avant de terminer sa phrase. Tansy la prend dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux. Un boule se noue dans mon chambre.

Elles continuent de parler. Mais je n'écoute plus. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Il est trop tard pour moi, je suis déjà dans une partie, j'ai lancé le dé et je suis sur la première case. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Et pourtant, je n'ai toujours pas peur. J'ai le sentiment que je peux maîtriser ce jeu, le retourner à mon avantage. Au bout d'un moment, les deux filles nous laissent Margaery et moi. Elle me fixe et je lui échange son regard. Mais je n'ai toujours pas peur.

« _C'est un malade._ Me dit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

_ _Je vais avoir besoin de toi Maggy._ Je vois l'incompréhension dans son regard. Elle s'apprête à me répondre mais je lui coupe la parole, sûre de moi. _Tu n'as pas répondu à mon message. Alors dis moi. Es-tu au courant pour la fête demain soir ?_

 __ Oui. Une fête de Joffrey. Pourquoi ?_

 __ Tu iras à la fête. J'y serais, avec Ramsay._ Je vois son teint pâlir.

_ _Mais tu n'as rien compris à tout ce qu'on t'as dit ?! Ce type est dangereux Sansa !_

 __ Il a joué avec toi ? »_

Ma phrase lui fait un effet étrange. Elle se fige tout en me fixant. Ses lèvres sont pincées. Elle a peur. J'avais vu juste. Elle aussi était tombée dans le piège de Ramsay. Elle aussi avait perdu.

« _Si je joue, et que tu m'aides, alors je pourrais mettre fin à tout ça. »_

* * *

ET OUI ! MARGAERY ÉTAIT AUSSI UN JOUET HAHA !

Vous vous y attendez ? Alors dites moi tout je veux TOUT savoir ! Avez-vous aimé Arya ? C'est un personnage difficile à jouer...

Oh, au prochain chapitre, il y aura un mort ! Faites vos paris ! :D

Je vous AIME !


	5. Chaos

**Bonjour mes gens ! :D**

 **Voici le chapitre du mois, celui que beaucoup attendait en raison du mort mystérieux ;)**

 **Mais déjà, une annonce très importante. J'ai reçu mon emploi du temps pour l'année. Pour rappel, je suis à la fac. Alors, pour être honnête, ça va être très dur de publier tous les mois. En réalité, le prochain chapitre risque d'être publié en décembre pour vous dire ! Comme ça, pas de mauvaise surprise, vous n'aurez peut-être pas de prochains chapitres dans les mois qui suivent. Et je m'en excuse !**

 **TENDEVILS :** Je ne dirais rien pour le prétendant d'Arya :D Mais on va vite le découvrir ;) Sansa va mener son enquête malgré elle ! :p J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ^^

 **WILLOW WELLS :** Je ne dis rien sur l'amoureux d'Arya :3 Mais promis, vous allez voir cette romance se développer aussi ;) Je vois que le précédent chapitre t'as fait beaucoup d'effet, j'en suis heureuse :D Et oui, tu as raison, je voulais écrire " dans mon ventre ", mais au même moment, mon père demander à ma sœur de ranger sa chambre D: (non je cherche pas d'excuse :D) Merci pour cette déclaration d'amoûûûr *_*

 **CARLITA STONEHEART :** Thank you for your review. Unfortunately I speak very badly English, I hope that the history remains understandable for you! Thank you for reading me :D

 **IRRI :** Je vois que beaucoup me réclament du Arya/Gendry ! :D Mais vous verrez, bande de curieuses :D Raaah j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire *_*

 **TOWER-OF-LYLY :** Ah One Piece, c'est toute mon enfance ! ^^ J'étais fan de Nico Robin, mais j'ai moins le temps de lire des mangas D: Merci de ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs, et n'hésite pas à te lancer dans les fanfictions de GoT, j'irais te lire ;)

 **SANSASTARK33 :** Merci de ton commentaire ! :) Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu aimes toujours ^^

 **NOXTHELIE :** Oui, tu as trouvé ce qui me perturbait ! Maintenant que tu as trouvé la petite bête, j'ai moins de mal à écrire, alors un grand merci et un énorme câlin pour toi ! Pour le format des dialogues, j'ai toujours fait ainsi. Et je me vois mal changer d'un chapitre à l'autre. De plus, je ne peux pas mettre les pensées en italique, sinon le chapitre entier serait en italique. Et comme j'ai peur qu'on confonde les pensées de Sansa avec les dialogues des autres, je me vois obligé de faire ainsi. Je suis désolée que cela te dérange. Mais c'est pourquoi je tente de faire des dialogues utiles. Qui ne tournent pas autour du pot. Malheureusement, tu vas devoir faire avec :/ Pour le CAV, ce n'est pas uniquement pour la fac, j'avais cette option au lycée. Cela dépend malheureusement des moyens de l'établissement. Pour le rapprochement entre les frères, elle le fera plus tard ;) Pour " Arya Ganache ", cela vient du livre. Jeyne Poole la surnomme ainsi, c'était juste une référence. Sinon, " ganache " possède plusieurs définitions dont celle-ci : " Région située à la partie inférieure et à la partie postérieure du maxillaire inférieur des quadrupèdes ", donc en gros la mâchoire des chevaux ;) De plus, le mot " ganache " vient de l'italien " ganascia " qui signifie " mâchoire ". Voilà, c'était le cours de langue du jour ! :D (j'aime montrer ma science, désolée D:) MAIS je suis super contente que tu aimes l'histoire, surtout quand je vois la qualité de ton écriture, c'est pour moi un très grand compliment, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite ^^

 **:** Merci de ta review ! :) Je suis contente que tu aimes mon travail et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite, voici la suite, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ! ^^

* * *

 **A écouter :** _Sucker for Pain_ de Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa  & Imagine Dragons

 **CHAPITRE CINQ :** Chaos

Je dormais chez Margaery. Du moins, c'était la version que j'avais donné à ma famille. J'avais menti, une nouvelle fois. Mais la boule qui s'était logée dans mon ventre se fichait bien de ce mensonge. Tout tournait autour de Ramsay. Mes pensées, mes inquiétudes, mon stress... J'avais l'impression d'être sa poupée. Non. Je l'étais, ce n'était pas juste une impression.

Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je voudrais fuir, me réfugier dans les bras de mes frères. Oublier Ramsay et vivre ma vie tranquille de jeune fille innocente. Mais j'ai déjà brûlé mes ailes.

J'avais averti Ramsay de venir me chercher devant la bibliothèque. Ce lieu n'était ni trop loin, ni trop près de chez moi. Je ne risquais donc de ne pas croiser un membre de ma famille. Mais j'étais seule dans la pénombre et j'avais peur. Peur de croiser un inconnu violent, de voir Ramsay arriver, de faire une mauvaise rencontre... Calme-toi Sansa. Calme-toi. Respire.

Je veux rentrer. Je sens que cette fête va mal tourner. D'un geste mécanique, je prend mon téléphone et je compose le numéro de Jon. Mais je n'appelle pas. Je reste là, figée face à ce numéro. Jon. Jon viendrait me chercher. Il me pardonnerait. Chercherait à comprendre le comportement que j'ai eu. Oh Jon. Si je n'ai aucun doute pour Jon, je me demande si Robb pourrait me pardonner, lui. Me pardonner d'avoir joué à un jeu trop dangereux pour moi. Je suis une pauvre petite idiote. Je devrais partir. Je vais partir.

En prenant une grande respiration, je tourne les talons. Je dirais à maman que Margaery était malade. Que son frère m'a raccompagné, que j'ai bien été reçue. Comme toujours. Maman me prendra dans ses bras, puis j'irai me coucher, dans mon lit. Non, j'irai me réfugier dans celui de Robb. Il ne dira rien et me prendra dans ses bras. Et demain matin, je dirais à Ramsay d'aller se faire voir.

Mais j'ai à peine fait un pas qu'une main m'attrape le bras. Sous la peur, je me retourne et je me fige. Ramsay se trouve juste en face de moi, avec son éternel sourire malicieux. Mes muscles se détendent en voyant son regard.

« _Où vas-tu ?_ A cette question, son regard devient dur. Comme s'il avait comprit que j'avais tenté de m'échapper. Mais ce regard sévère disparaît en une fraction de seconde avant de retrouver cette lueur malicieuse. _Tu es magnifique, petit oiseau._

_ _M-merci._ »

On se fixe plusieurs secondes. Mécaniquement, je m'avance vers lui, me tenant droite, lui faisant face. Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres, nos nez se frôlent presque. Et là, ma peur s'évanouit. Je me sens soudainement confiance, puissante et invincible. La boule disparaît, laissant place à une flamme, non. A un feu qui envahit mon corps. La louve en moi s'est réveillée.

« _Nous y allons ?_ Je vois un de ses sourcil se levait avant de reprendre sa place. Il semble surpris que je prenne l'initiative. Et pourtant, son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

_ _Avec toi, j'irais n'importe où._ »

Tu n'iras pas loin, crois moi.

Arrivée chez les Baratheon, je chercha Margaery du regard. Elle devait me surveiller, me couvrir. Si elle trouvait que la situation était trop dangereuse pour moi, elle irait me chercher pour qu'on se réfugie chez elle. Mais je ne la voyais pas. Où es-tu Maggy ?

« _Reste avec moi._ » Ordonne Ramsay avec une voix calme. Ce n'est pas Margaery qui me surveille, c'est lui. Je hoche la tête avec un sourire. Avec mes talons, qui sont ceux de Maggy, je le dépasse de peu. Pourtant, il ne semble pas complexé par ça. Il n'écrase pas par sa taille, mais par son regard et ses paroles.

La maison des Baratheon est richement décorée. Voire trop. C'est trop exubérant à mon goût. La façade est en marbre ainsi que les escaliers. Et de nombreuses décorations témoignent de la richesse de la famille. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Surtout avec la musique qui se contente juste de faire un bruit à faire saigner les oreilles et les gens à moitié nus qui dansent. Ramsay ne me quitte pas d'un pas. Mais il garde ses distances en ne me touchant pas. Je ne suis pas encore à lui, et il le sait.

L'ambiance est chaotique. Tout le monde danse et l'alcool coule à volonté sous la fumée suspecte qui nous écrasait. L'odeur de l'herbe et de la sueur se mélangeaient parfaitement. Cependant, la seule chose que je ressens était la chaleur au niveau de ma nuque. Il me fixe. Mais je ne le regarde pas, j'espère toujours croiser le regard de Margaery, mais je n'ai aucun signe d'elle. Si je sors mon portable, Ramsay risque de tout découvrir. Je dois donc me laisser plonger dans cette fête minable. Si beaucoup s'amusent, pour ma part, je suis écrasée par l'atmosphère tendue qui pèse sur mes épaules. Je ne suis pas à ma place. Personne ne fait attention à nous, je pourrais presque me croire invisible. Les convives sont plus intéressés à vider les bouteilles et remplir les cendriers que de voir autour d'eux. Je passe parmi eux, à les observer. Je me crois au zoo. Ma mâchoire se crispe, choquée en voyant toutes ses filles qui se dénudent et ces mecs qui tripotent sans aucune retenue. Comme pour chercher une protection, je m'approche de Ramsay et je le tiens par son T-shirt, comme une petite fille égarée.

« _Tu n'es pas à ta place ici._ Sort-il, en continuant à nous plonger dans la foule.

_ _Pourquoi m'as tu emmener ici ?_ »

Sa seule réponse est un sourire énigmatique. Je n'arrive pas à le saisir. Il m'emmène à une fête où la dignité humaine est oubliée. Il ne dit rien et se contente de me regarder, comme s'il s'agissait d'un test. Crétin, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais me déshabiller comme ça juste pour le plaisir de m'humilier ? J'ai eu une éducation, moi. Brusquement, je m'arrête. Il me regarde, surpris. Encore. Puis il rit. Mais c'est quoi son problème ? Prend moi au sérieux bordel.

« _Calme-toi petite louve._ Rit-il, sans pour autant me toucher. Pourtant j'ai vu sa main qui s'avançait lentement vers ma joue avant de réprimer son geste. Alors comme ça, tu as envie de moi ?

_ _Même un louveteau peut mordre à sang._ Ah cette réplique, son sourire s'efface. Il s'avance vers moi et plonge son regard dans le mien. Oh Ramsay, si tu savais, ton regard ne me fait pas peur, il me renforce...

_ _Tu es loin de ta meute, tu es dans la cage aux lions ici. Tu es seule._

_ _Non._ Mince, j'ai répondu trop vite. Il ne doit pas découvrir que Margaery est avec moi. Trouve vite une excuse Sansa ! _Non, tu es avec moi Ramsay._ »

Aucune réaction, on dirait qu'il est sonné, abasourdi. Je tente alors ma chance, et je place délicatement ma main sur sa joue, tout en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire. D'un coup, je me sens si victorieuse. Tu seras mon jouet Ramsay. Les règles ont changées.

« _Tu ne veux pas être avec moi ?_ »

Je m'en doutais. Ce pauvre gamin n'a jamais reçu d'affection, une simple caresse et voilà que monsieur est tout retourné. Pauvre chou. Tu as oublié que j'étais une louve, malgré ma fourrure douce, j'ai des crocs pour chasser.

« _Et toi ? Que veux-tu ?_ Bim. Touchée, coulée. Qu'est que je veux ? Rentrer chez moi. Être loin de toi. Avoir mon bac du premier coup... Mais je doute que tu veux entendre ce genre de réponse.

_ _Tout ce que tu veux._ »

Sansa renaît de ses cendres ! Bon, je me sens puissante et je fais ma maligne, mais tout est si tendu entre nous. Pourtant le feu éclate dans mon ventre, je me sens heureuse... Amoureuse. Ma main est toujours sur sa joue, mais je n'ai pas envie de me décoller de lui. Timidement, il joint sa main à la mienne, comme s'il cherchait du réconfort. Mais il la retire et fuit maintenant mon regard.

« _Partons, cette fête part en couille._ »

Au moment où il saisit de nouveau mon poignet, un cri se fait entendre à l'étage. Puis, dans un mouvement de panique, plusieurs personnes descendent en hurlant. La foule suit et c'est l'anarchie totale. Paniquée, je me colle contre Ramsay qui me serre contre lui. Tout le monde court, mais que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un incendie ? Un accident ? Les policiers ? Il faut pas qu'ils m'attrapent, sinon ma famille va tout découvrir ! Je sens mes jambes se soulevaient, c'est Ramsay qui me porte.

« _Reste calme, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe._ »

Et moi ? Je peux pas rester ici, je dois appeler Margaery. Jon. Quelqu'un, mais je dois partir, et vite ! Mais aucun son n'arrive à sortir de ma gorge. Je suis comme figée, bloquée. J'ai toujours eu peur de la foule. Ça remonte à mon enfance. Je me promenais en ville avec mon frère quand soudain, il y avait eu une manifestation. Pour une raison que j'ignore encore, j'avais lâché sa main et je m'étais retrouvée seule. Je me souviens que j'avais couru partout, en espérant trouver Robb à chaque coin de rue. Que la nuit tombait et que j'avais froid. Mais les rues étaient noires de monde. Je m'étais alors réfugiée dans une ruelle pour pleurer. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Fantôme, le chien de Jon, m'avait retrouvé. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seule. Et depuis cet événement, Robb ne cessait de me surveiller. Peut-être s'en voulait-il de ne pas avoir fait attention à moi cette fois là. Que comme moi, cette journée l'avait marqué. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas Fantôme qui me protège. Mais Ramsay. Il marche sans faire attention aux autres, mais il reste toujours aussi calme. J'arrive à entendre les battements de son cœur, ils sont réguliers et son cœur ne s'affole pas. Enfin, il me pose par terre. Une pièce vide. Le garage.

« _Tu ne risques rien ici. Je reviens. »_

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'il m'enferme dans le garage. C'est quoi le plan ? C'est pas possible. En tenant à peine sur mes jambes, j'avance vers la porte et tente de l'ouvrir. Pas moyen, elle est fermée à clé. Putain mais quelle conne ! Comment j'ai pu croire qu'il allait prendre soin de moi ?! Il m'a manipulé depuis le début ! Et moi je l'ai laissé me toucher... Merde ! De rage, je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je suis bloquée dans cette pièce. Le piège. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait, mais qui dit que ce n'est pas un mensonge pour que je me fasse choper par les flics ?

Je saisis mon portable et compose le numéro de Margaery. Elle ne décroche pas. J'essaie plusieurs fois, rien à faire. Mon dieu mais il se passe quoi à la fin ? Margaery, je retiens ta manière de me soutenir. J'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression de mourir. Je vais mourir au fond du garage des Baratheon, génial.

 **Sansa à Ramsay :** Viens me récupérer maintenant.

 **Sansa à Ramsay :** C'est loin d'être drôle.

 **Sansa à Ramsay :** Grouille !

Mais bordel vous savez à quoi sert un portable ? C'est pour avoir une réponse immédiate. Ça ne sert pas seulement à jouer à Candy Crush. Il doit bien se marrer ce salaud à l'heure actuelle. Reste digne Sansa. J'essuie mes larmes et je m'assois sur une vieille chaise dorée qui traînait dans un coin. Je peux que attendre. Ou appeler Jon et prendre le risque que la famille découvre tout. Nouvelle résolution pour Sansa : adieu les plans foireux. La porte s'ouvre dans un fracas, Ramsay se précipite vers moi.

« On doit partir et vite !

_ Non ! Dis moi ce qui se passe d'abord. Pourquoi tu m'as fait attendre dans ce garage ?!

_ Je te dis tout en route. »

Je ne peux même pas répondre qu'il m'emmène hors de la maison et m'entraîne dans sa voiture. Il se met à rouler vite, comme s'il fuyait quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une course poursuite. Mais il ne dit toujours rien, il est trop concentré sur la route. Et j'ai trop peur, je n'ose rien dire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, on arrive devant chez lui. Je réalise que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de dormir chez lui, puisque je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Margaery. Il soupire et on descend de son véhicule.

« _Il y a eu un mort..._ Murmure-t-il en ouvrant la porte de son domicile.

_ _Un mort ?_ Répétais-je, choquée. _Mais qui ? Comment ?_ Il soupire et me laisse entrer dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, il me regarde, d'un air sérieux.

_ _Joffrey, d'une overdose._ »

Sans le vouloir, je me rendis compte que je venais de me lier à Ramsay. Pour l'éternité.

* * *

 **Alors ? DITES MOI TOUT ! :D**

 **Je veux trop lire vos réactions, j'adore ça ! #sadique**


	6. A l'ombre de l'innocence

**Voici le chapitre de septembre, un jour à l'avance. Un peu de baume pour ceux qui font leur rentrée demain ;) [Moi, c'est le 12 ! :D]**

 **TENDEVILS :** Voilà le chapitre ! :D J'espère que tu vas toujours aimer ;) Je suis toujours contente de voir que tu mets une review, ça me touche beaucoup ^^

 **SANSASTARK33 :** J'espère que ce chapitre sera tout aussi cool que le dernier ^^ Bonne lecture ! :-*

 **WILLOW WELLS :** VOILA LE CHAPITRE 6 ! :D J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ^^ J'adore lire tes théories, ça me donne beaucoup d'idées :p Alors pour Ramsay, méfie toi toujours de lui. Son apparence est très trompeuse ;) Et pour Joffrey, j'espère bien t'embrouiller comme je le fais avec l'esprit de Sansa ^^ Bonne lecture :p

 **LORELEI :** La voilaaaaa ! :D Bonne lecture ;)

 **OLIMPIA . CAT :** Merci, ta review m'a beaucoup touché ^^ J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SIX :** A l'ombre de l'innocence

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Comment pourrais-je y arriver ? Aujourd'hui, un mec de ma classe est mort. Je peux pas y croire. Mourir à notre âge, c'est inimaginable. On a seize ans, à longueur de journée on entend qu'on a la vie devant nous. Qu'on doit s'inquiéter pour notre avenir, se préparer pour les études... Et voilà que la mort arrive, comme ça. Je suis terrifiée, ma respiration est saccadée. Mon cœur bat si fort, comme s'il voulait me prouver qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Que je vivrais encore longtemps. Joffrey est mort bordel. Il avait mon âge. Je n'ose pas imaginer l'état de sa famille. Et si moi je mourrais ? Si Robb mourrait ? Jon, Arya, Bran, Rickon... Oh mon dieu, l'angoisse. Rien qu'à cette idée, mon cœur bat encore plus fort et une larme roule sur ma joue. J'ai déjà perdu Lady. Je ne veux plus perdre personne. Mais en pensant à mon amie d'enfance, un sanglot éclate, s'enfuit de ma gorge et explose comme un feu d'artifice. Par réflexe, je place ma main sur ma bouche.

« _Sansa ?_

_ _Tout va bien. Désolée._ »

Dans la pénombre, je vois un ombre se formait tout en se mouvant. C'est lui. Je ne sais plus comment je suis arrivais ici. Mais je suis là, dans sa chambre. Une pièce triste, et sobre. Il n'y a pas d'étoiles sur son plafond. Les murs sont gris, avec des posters de groupe de musique « _Les écorcheurs_ » ou encore les « _White Walkers_ ». Sa chambre était comme divisée en deux. La première partie ne comportait que le lit, où je dormais pour cette nuit. Dans la seconde se trouvait son bureau vide, une armoire et une télé sur son meuble avec une console. Et il n'y avait rien d'autre. Pas de photo, même pas une touche féminine qui pourrait venir de Myranda. La sobriété à l'état pur, et je remerciais les posters d'être là, pour me prouver que Ramsay était bel et bien un humain. Ce dernier dormait au sol sur un matelas. Il n'était pas si mauvais. Mais pour le moment, je voulais chasser toutes mes pensées. Ces dernières prenaient un malin plaisir à m'évoquer la mort.

Ramsay quitta son lit de fortune pour s'asseoir sur le mien. Il resta au bord. Je n'arrivais pas à voir ce qu'il fixait, moi ou le mur en face de lui ? Tout est si sombre. Pourtant, je me sens tranquille. Et non en danger. Il exprima de nouveau un soupir, il ne faisait que ça. Depuis que nous sommes rentrer, le silence n'avait cessé de régner dans la pièce, brimé par ses soupirs et mes sanglots étouffés. Nous étions en deuil ? J'en ai aucune idée. Je n'étais pas proche de Joffrey, je le détestais même. Il était si con. Lui et ses répliques idiotes à la con. Son air hautain. Son sourire satisfait. Je haïssais tout en lui. Et Maggy ? Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle d'elle. Son copain vient juste de mourir. Elle m'avait avoué qu'elle sortait avec lui juste pour se rapprocher de sa mère, une grande actrice. Maggy rêvait d'être aussi connue que Cersei Lannister. Mais rien ne s'était déroulé correctement. En effet, Margaery m'avait un jour avoué que madame Lannister détestait vieillir, que sa salle de bain était envahie par des crèmes anti-rides. Et la venue de Maggy dans la famille l'avait rendue furieuse. Famille de dingues.

« _Désolé pour le garage._ Je fus surprise d'entendre sa voix briser ce silence. Je l'avais presque oublié, à force de laisser mes pensées divaguer. Honte à moi, j'en oublie la politesse. Je pris un grand souffle, remplissant ma gorge et mes poumons. Puis, je me releva pour appuyer mon dos contre le mur.

_ _J'ai eu peur._ Osais-je avouer. Sa tête fit un mouvement, il me regardait enfin. _Pourquoi tu m'as enfermé là dedans ?_

_ _Je devais y aller. Je devais voir ce qui lui était arrivé. Joffrey était... Une sorte d'ami._ Il eut un court silence avant de reprendre. _Mais je savais que tu pouvais pas voir ça. Un mort. Comment tu aurais pu voir un mort ? »_

Il marque un point. Je n'ai même pas réussi à regarder le cadavre de Lady, alors un être humain... Oh Lady, je suis si désolée. Tu aurais du mourir dignement. Pas écrasée par un vulgaire véhicule. Tu devais rester à mes côtés encore longtemps. Jouer avec tes frères et ta sœur. Mais non, aujourd'hui tu pourris dans la terre de Winterfell. Au moins, tu es restée chez toi. Tu es morte où tu es née. Un jour, je pourrais te rejoindre. Mais avant, je dois affronter cette ville et ses fous. Et rester celle que je suis, une Stark.

« _Dis Ramsay._

_ _Hm ?_

_ _Pourquoi m'as tu approché ? Tu es en couple avec Myranda, non ? Et cette fête... On n'avait rien à faire là-bas. Pourquoi toute cette mascarade ? Qu'est que tu veux de moi?_ »

Je me rends compte que toutes mes questions se sont échappées de mes lèvres. Du coup je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je suis trop bête, maintenant il va se rendre compte de tout ! Paniquée, je mords ma lèvre inférieure et je me contente de le fixer. Il a baissé la tête avant de se lever pour rejoindre son lit. Sans aucun mot. Il s'est juste contenter de m'ignorer. Mais je n'arrive pas à le quitter du regard. Je suis larguée. Et là, plusieurs théories explosent dans ma tête. Et si Myranda l'avait quitté ? Essayait-il de l'oublier en restant avec moi ? Ou peut-être va-t-il la quitter.

« _Tout a changé maintenant._ »

Je lève ma tête, surprise. Que veux-t-il dire par là ? Qu'est qui a changé ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Dans le noir, je n'arrive pas à voir son expression. Peut-être même qu'il me tourne le dos. Je suis complètement perdue, je ne comprends plus rien. Je me rallonge, en reprenant mon souffle. J'ai le sentiment que cette mort va me peser dessus. Et la disparition de Maggy... Elle qui a toujours été là pour moi, voilà qu'elle disparaît au moment où j'ai le plus besoin d'elle. Je commence à avoir une migraine à force de réfléchir. Et mon cœur ne se calme pas.

« _Ramsay... Si on te le demande. Je n'ai jamais été à cette fête, d'accord ?_

_ _Tu n'as jamais été à cette fête. Promis._ »

Je viens de faire un pacte avec le Diable. Il a reprit le dessus, l'avantage. Et c'est moi, qui lui ai donné les cartes en mains.

Le lendemain matin, la maison est toujours aussi calme. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'un tel silence. Il faut dire que lorsqu'on est sept à la maison, avec plusieurs chiens, le calme ne peut se faire respecter. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Un monde où l'amour est effacé. Et je trouve ça effrayant. Je suis née dans une famille où l'amour est le moteur de chaque journée. Peut-être sommes-nous trop bisournours pour certains. Mais chez nous, il n'y a aucune jalousie, ni coup bas. On s'entraide. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ceux qui aiment faire du mal aux autres. Juste pour le plaisir. Comme Joffrey. Le défunt Joffrey. Citer son nom, c'est comme recevoir un poing dans l'estomac. Un sentiment invisible mais bien présent. Un fantôme. Comme Joffrey. Ce mec est mort, il n'est plus rien. Cependant, je sens que ce n'est pas terminé. Que les emmerdes commencent.

Je jette un coup d'œil au matelas. Ramsay semble dormir encore. Je regarde mon portable. Il est 6h00 et j'ai seize appels manqués. Deux de Jon, trois de Robb, quatre de papa, six de maman et Maggy. Maggy a tenté de m'appeler ! Dans la précipitation, je compose son numéro avant de réaliser où j'étais. Je suis dans la chambre de Ramsay ! Je dois me cacher dans la salle de bain pour appeler Maggy, il ne doit pas m'entendre. Le cœur battant à en sortir de ma poitrine, je me lève du lit en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Puis, me vient une idée. Délicatement, je m'approche de Ramsay, posant mes genoux sur son matelas. Je vois son corps se raidir. Il ne dormait pas le fourbe. Ravalant ma salive, craignant toujours ses réactions, je pose ma main sur son épaule.

« _Ramsay..._ Joignant ma parole à mon geste, je le pousse doucement.

_ _Hm._

_ _S'il te plaît Ramsay... Où sont les toilettes ?_ A ma question, il se retourne pour me fixer avec des petits yeux. Je lui esquisse un sourire timide, et par réflexe, je saisis une mèche pour jouer avec.

_ _Au fond du couloir, à droite._ »

Il ne devrait pas se douter de ça. Les garçons se plaignent toujours que les filles pissent tout le temps. C'est sur la pointe des pieds que je quitte la chambre, prenant soin de bien fermer la porte. Pourtant, je ne manque pas de me dépêcher de rejoindre la salle de bain. Je veux à tout prix savoir où était Maggy. Au fond de moi, un sentiment ne cesse de grandir, écrasant mon estomac. Une fois dans la salle de bain, dans un sentiment de paranoïa, je vérifie que tout est bien fermé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me cacher, ni de cacher certaines choses. Mais maintenant, tout a changé. Je compose une nouvelle fois le numéro de Margaery et je l'appelle.

« _Sansa ! Mon dieu j'ai eu si peur !_ S'écrie Maggy au téléphone. Soudain, elle éclate en sanglot et exprime des mots incompréhensible. On dirait qu'elle s'excuse. En l'entendant pleurer, je me sens mal à l'aise et mon ventre se tord encore plus qu'avant. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je devrais la consoler, mais si je prend trop de temps, Ramsay risque de se douter qu'un truc cloche.

_ _Écoute-moi Maggy, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps._ Ses sanglots se calment, me faisant comprendre qu'elle avait toute mon attention. _Ne me coupe pas. Je suis chez Ramsay. Après l'accident de la fête, il m'a conduit chez lui. J'étais perdue et je ne savais pas quoi faire._

_ _Je dirais à tes parents que tu étais chez moi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais... J'ai un service à te demander._ J'exprime un soupir. C'est le soucis avec les Tyrell, il y a toujours un échange de service avec eux. Donnant donnant. _Ma grand-mère sait que le père de Joffrey va inviter ta famille cette après-midi. Mais Cersei a demandé une enquête sur la mort de son fils. Ça veut dire qu'ils vont fouiller sa chambre._

_ _Va au but, je dois sortir._

_ _Sur le bureau, tu trouveras un crâne avec des paillettes dessus. Derrière l'œil droit tu trouveras une clé. Cette clé ouvre un tiroir derrière la commode. Oui, derrière la commode._ Elle insista sur la position de ce tiroir avant de passer à la suite. _Tu trouveras un classeur avec mon nom écrit dessus... Ne regarde pas ce qu'i l'intérieur. Saisis-le et j'irais le détruire._

 __ Mais... Je vais entrer dans une scène de crime !_

 __ Ce n'est pas une scène de crime, mais d'enquête. Il est mort noyé dans son vomi._ Je fronce les sourcils à sa déclaration. Joffrey est mort d'overdose ? Ou dans son vomi ? Je ne prend même pas le temps de réfléchir à être dégoûtée de ce décès que Maggy reprend de plus belle.

_ _J'ai besoin de toi Sansa. Je suis désolée. Pour tout. »_

Elle raccrocha sans attendre ma réponse. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. D'un coup, la pièce me semble plus petite. Comme si elle se refermait sur moi. Je me sens comme une poupée qui se trouve dans une maison en carton qui prenait feu. Tout est en feu autour de moi. Et je suis la seule qui a un extincteur, sauf que je ne sais pas m'en servir. Que dois-je faire ? J'aimerais tellement prendre la fuite. Jouer à la sourde, la muette... Pourquoi moi ? Est-ce que je peux pleurer au moins ? Margaery, c'était à toi de me protéger. C'est plus facile de dépendre des autres. Tout est devenu si dingue en quelques jours ! Je dois sortir d'ici, et rentrer chez moi. Chez moi. Je sors de la pièce sans attendre, je ne fais pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Comme un flou qui m'entoure. Une nouvelle fois, je rentre dans la chambre de Ramsay, que je ne regarde pas. Je saisis mes affaires.

« _Je rentre._ » Je n'en dis pas plus, car je ne pouvais pas. Ma gorge se serre trop pour que je puisse parler. Je veux pleurer. Je regrette tout.

Je m'enfuis presque en courant de la maison des Bolton. Je ne sens plus rien, sauf ma respiration saccadée qui brûle mes poumons. Et malgré la chaleur de cette matinée, mon corps est gelé. Cette histoire devient folle. Je suis juste une lycéenne normale. Je voulais juste une histoire d'amour normal. Et maintenant ? Maintenant je suis une lycéenne dans une situation merdique avec une histoire d'amour malsaine. Parce que je voulais jouer à la plus maligne. Et mes ailes se sont brûlées en beauté. Et je cours. J'ignore où je vais, où je vais atterrir. Je revois cette petite fille que j'étais, lorsque je me suis égarée. Je la revois en larme, cherchant son frère. Et je n'ai pas changée. Je passe mon temps à me cacher derrière mes frères, à les chercher... Comme une pourrie gâtée. Je ne veux pas quitter mon monde de bisounours. Je voulais juste être aimée. Je m'arrête. Reprenant mon souffle. Mon corps entier brûle suite à cet effort. Calme-toi Sansa... Tu en fais peut-être un peu trop. Quoique... Tu vas entrer dans une scène de crime... Non d' _enquête_. Fouiller dans les affaires d'un mort, voler le classeur d'un mort... Rien de plus normal ! Tu as fais quoi de ton week-end Sansa ? C'est simple, j'ai dépouillé un mort encore chaud. C'est à la mode, tu verras, à la longue on s'y fait. Je sors mon portable, reprenant doucement mon souffle. Je dois retrouver mon calme. Je dois aider Margaery. Et tout sera terminé. Tout.

 **Sansa à Jon :** Je suis devant la gare. J'avais besoin de marcher. Tu peux venir me chercher ?

J'ignore mes jambes qui me supplient de m'asseoir. Je ne veux pas bouger. Je voudrais presque disparaître. Je ne suis pas prête à toutes ces conneries. On a seize ans bordel ! On devrait faire la fête et réviser notre bac. Et pas mourir de deux manières différentes, et encore moins envoyer vos potes fouiller des morts ! Bande de tarés. Oh ! Et surtout, vous devriez tenir vos promesses ! N'est-ce pas Magaery ? Tu étais où hier soir ?! Je souffle. Je n'ai même pas la force de m'énerver contre elle. Elle est mon alibi, je devrais lui rendre ce service. Elle est mon amie.

« _Sansa !_ A mon nom, je me retourne et je vois Jon arriver en courant vers moi. Puis, il s'arrête pour me dévisager pendant quelques secondes avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Cette étreinte est différente des autres. Elle est plus forte, comme pour se dire que j'étais réelle, et non une image. J'arrive même à sentir son cœur battre. Et il bat fort. _On a eu si peur Sansa ! Tu ne répondais pas. Et les Tyrell non plus. Joffrey est mort. Et toi, tu avais disparue. Oh petite sœur ! On n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit..._

 __ Je suis désolée Jon._ D'instinct, je niche mon nez contre sa gorge. _Je suis désolée. »_

On resta dans les bras de l'un l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, on rejoignit la voiture pour rentrer. Enfin. J'allais retrouver du réconfort. La route fut silencieuse. De toute façon, je n'avais pas la force de parler. Je n'ai plus de force. Une fois arrivée, je pris une inspiration comme pour me donner du courage. Je ne dois pas me montrer faible. Je dois rester forte. Comme Robb. A peine rentrer, ma mère me sauta dessus, affolée.

« _Oh Sansa ! Nous avons eu si peur !_ Avoua-t-elle tout en me serrant contre elle. Je remarqua qu'elle portait du noir. Signe du deuil. Margaery avait donc raison, nous étions bien invités chez les Baratheon. _La prochaine fois, regarde bien ton portable ! Nous t'avons appelé quinze fois ! Quinze fois !_

 __ Je suis désolée maman. Je dormais... Et quand j'ai appris la nouvelle... J'étais avec Margaery..._

 __ Oh la pauvre petite._ Me coupa ma mère. Une habitude rare chez elle. Maman accordait une grande importance à la politesse. Mais je doute qu'elle soit en état de s'en préoccuper. Un enfant venait de mourir tandis que l'un des siens avait disparu. Je l'imagine morte d'inquiétude, à faire les cent pas dans le salon. _A son âge, apprendre que son petit-ami est mort. Tu as bien fait ma chérie._ Tout en plongeant son regard dans le mien, elle me sourit et pose délicatement ses mains sur mes joues. _Tu es une brave fille Sansa. Mais s'il te plaît, pense à nous._

 __ Oui maman._ A ma réponse, elle sourit. Satisfaite de ma réponse. Elle embrassa mon front avant de me demander de m'habiller en noir.

_ _Nous allons voir les Baratheon d'ici une heure. Cersei et Robert doivent avoir besoin de notre soutien. »_

Alors que ma fratrie était réunie dans le salon, je rejoignis ma chambre pour m'habiller... De noir. J'ai très peu de vêtement de cette couleur. Je prends alors une robe noire, avec des collants et des chaussures de la même couleur. Et j'ajoute mon sac, afin de prendre le classeur en toute discrétion. Puis je rejoins ma famille. Je m'assois au bord du canapé. En me voyant, Rickon s'installe sur mes genoux. Je lui souris et je le serre contre ma poitrine.

« _Je sais que vous n'étiez pas proches de Joffrey._ Débuta mon père, avec son éternel ton grave. _Mais je ne veux rien d'entendre de négatif sur lui. Que des éloges, des condoléances. Montrez votre soutien. Est-ce clair ?_

 __ Oui papa. »_

Après que maman ait vérifié nos tenues, nous nous sommes installés dans la voiture de papa avant de prendre la route. Étrangement, la route semble plus courte qu'avec Ramsay. Ma fratrie reste silencieuse alors que maman nous répète les bonnes manières. Papa, lui, se concentre sur la route. Même Rickon ne fait pas de bêtise.

Arrivés à destination, c'est Robert qui nous accueille. Des cernes creusent son visage rond. Et il semble confus par la colère qu'il ne cache pas.

« _Je m'en charge._ » Dit papa, avant de rentrer dans une pièce avec son ami. Laissant sa famille seule dans le vestibule.

Je me sens si mal. Tout est si différent d'hier. La musique assourdissante a laissé la place à un silence meurtri. Sur le sol, quelques bouteilles d'alcool résistent à la femme de ménage. Vestige des conneries de Joffrey lorsqu'il était encore en vie. C'est morbide. Je veux partir d'ici... Soudain, Cersei apparaît dans notre champ de vision. Descendant les escaliers, elle porte une robe noire majestueuse. Mais ce qui me frappe est son visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu en vrai, mais uniquement en photo. Je l'enviais d'avoir un visage si resplendissant et lumineux qui donnaient l'impression de voir un ange. Et ses long cheveux blonds me rendaient jalouse. Pourtant. Face à moi. Elle n'était qu'une ombre. Ses cheveux étaient plus ternes. Son visage avait perdu son éclat pour afficher de vulgaires tâches rouges. Et ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'une taupe. La pauvre... Ma mère se rue vers elle pour la consoler. Et je reste interdite face à cette scène.

« _Installez-vous dans le salon_. » Dis Cersei, sans aucune once de vie en elle. On dirait une marionnette.

_ _E-excusez moi._ A ma voix, tous les regards se retournent vers moi. Je vois le regard surpris de ma mère et de Robb. Comme s'il était interdit de parler à Cersei sans son autorisation. Je comprends alors que je fais une bêtise, mais que je ne peux plus reculer. Et j'ai peur. Je baisse la tête par réflexe pour jouer avec mes mains. _Mes sincères condoléances pour Joffrey... Je... J'ai du mal à réaliser, que je viens de perdre mon camarade de classe. Et... Je voulais juste déposer des fleurs devant sa chambre..._ Mon cœur bat si vite d'un coup. Je vais me faire engueuler. Par ma mère. Puis tuer par Cersei. La terrifiante Cersei ! Plusieurs secondes se passent où aucun son n'ose se faire découvrir.

_ _Oh. C'est si gentil à toi._ Dis soudainement Cersei. Je relève la tête, et je vois son sourire qui me sonne presque faux. _Ton geste me touche. Vas-y. Mais n'entre pas dans la chambre s'il te plait._

 __ O-oui madame. »_

Je me sens si mal. Je mens de plus en plus, c'est horrible ! Tandis que ma famille se dirige vers le salon, je monte les escaliers. Je tremble de tout mon corps. J'ai si peur. Et si on me prenait sur le fait ? N'y pense pas, c'est pour Maggy. Pour Maggy. Mais plus je monte les marches, plus mes jambes sont lourdes. Comme si je me rapprochais de l'enfer. Je ne veux pas y aller. Mais je dois y aller. Je vais me dépêcher. Et tout sera fini. Une fois l'escalier franchi, je m'avance dans le couloir. En passant devant la porte où il était écrit « Myrcella », j'entends des sanglots. Mon cœur se serre en imaginant cette pauvre fille pleurer son frère. Elle a le même âge qu'Arya. Non. N'y pense pas. Récupère ce fichu classeur et casse toi. Je continue de m'avancer. Je ne fais que ça. Et j'arrive à la chambre de Joffrey. Il y a une énorme affiche avec un crâne dessus. Waouh, quel rebelle. Non il ne faut pas se moquer des morts. Je pris une grande respiration et j'ouvris la porte. Bienvenue en Enfer. La pièce s'illuminait sous une obscurité lourde. Comme si la lumière n'avait jamais pénétré. La décoration était vide de sens. Comme un chaos inutile et fade. L'odeur de l'herbe régnait et de la poudre blanche s'étalait sur le sol. Je doute que ce soit de la farine, je vois mal Joffrey faire des petits gâteaux en cachette pour sa maman. D'un pas décidé, je m'avance vers le crâne sur le bureau. Comme l'avait dit Maggy, je trouve une clé dans l'œil droit. Il faut vraiment être malsain pour faire ça. Oh tiens, et si je cachais la clé dans l'œil de mon crâne ? Déjà pour avoir un crâne servant de déco, il faudrait consulter ! Ne t'énerves pas Sansa. Reste concentrée. Au tour de la commode. Je n'ai pas compris le délire d'un tiroir derrière le meuble. Mais je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre Joffrey. Je ne veux pas entrer dans son monde. Heureusement, il n'y a pas de poudre au sol, je peux donc déplacer le meuble sans laisser de trace. Une fois le tiroir découvert, je l'offre. Et je tombe sur plusieurs classeurs. Violet, Tansy, Tyerne, Ros... Il n'y a que des prénoms de filles... Du lycée. C'est étrange, c'est quoi ce délire ? Je n'y comprend plus rien. Une fois que je trouve celui de Margaery, je le prend pour le mettre dans mon sac. Et je remet tout à sa place. Le tiroir, la clé... Mais à l'instant où je m'apprête à quitter la pièce, Arya ouvre la porte en grand. Sur le coup, je sursaute, laissant tomber mon sac. Le classeur glisse et s'ouvre. Et à cet instant précis, je sentis mon innocence se briser.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vos théories ? Que cache ce tiroir aux mystérieux classeurs ? Et comment un classeur peut-il briser l'innocence de la candide Sansa ? Les réponses au prochain chapitre ! :D**

 **D'ailleurs, voulez-vous une happy end ou une bad end ? :D**


	7. Seule

**CHAPITRE SEPT :** Seule

Woodkid - _Wasteland_

« _Toi aussi tu vas mourir, Sansa ?_ »

La question innocente de Rickon me fit froid dans le dos. Au point de me figer. Je sens de suite un poids tomber au fond de mon estomac tandis qu'une boule prend place au milieu de ma gorge. Comme une sensation de vomir. Je ne suis pas à l'aise. Cependant, Rickon me fixe avec ses yeux innocents. Si je venais à mourir, quelle image aurait mon petit frère de moi ? Celle d'une grande sœur douce et aimante ? Ou m'oublierait-il à cause de son jeune âge ? Peut-être qu'un jour, il se demandera qui était cette Sansa, si ce n'est qu'une ombre rousse qui le prenait dans ses bras. Avec mal, je prends ma respiration avant de poser ma main sur sa joue.

 _« Un jour. Mais ce jour est dans très longtemps. Je resterai avec toi, le plus longtemps possible mon petit loup._ »

Rickon me répond par un grand sourire avant de se loger dans mes bras. Son petit corps tout chaud provoque un contraste avec ma peau glacée. Je l'envie de rester dans ce monde si idyllique, utopique. Loin de cette violence. Rickon est si beau. Il ressemble à Robb avec des grosses joues. Je l'ai aimé dès son premier pleur. Je me souviens de ses premiers pas, agrippé aux poils de Lady. De son premier mot qui appelait papa. Je n'ai aucune préférence entre mes frères, mais je me sens plus proche de ce petit loup. Ce petit loup qui a cette manie de squatter ma chambre quand la tension semble trop lourde pour ses épaules frêles.

Nous sommes rentrés chez nous après notre visite auprès des Baratheons. Durant tout le trajet, mon sac semblait peser si lourd. De plus, je n'osais pas regarder Arya. Ma pauvre petite sœur. Je l'ai entrainée dans ce monde beaucoup trop sombre pour nous. Sans un mot, nous avons repris nos habitudes. Pourtant le deuil reste en nous. Comme ancré. A la fois loin mais pesant son poids. Ce sont les Baratheons, seul papa est proche d'eux. Et encore, son affiliation ne concerne que Robert. C'est comme recevoir des projections d'une boue. Vous n'êtes pas le plus touché, vous n'êtes pas celui qui a sauté dans la flaque de boue. Mais votre proximité fait que vous êtes tâchés. Pourtant vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je pue la boue. Et j'ai contaminé Arya.

Je pousse un soupir avant d'allonger Rickon dans mon lit. Il ne me quitte pas du regard.

« _J'ai peur de te perdre._ Dit-il.

_ _Si un jour tu me perds, dis-le à Robb et Jon. Ils feront tout pour me retrouver._

_ _Et s'ils se perdent, eux aussi ?_

 __ Ils ne se perdront jamais, ils sont trop grands pour ça. »_

Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, je place mon index sur ma bouche. Lui signalant de ne plus parler. Il me répond par le même signe avant de fermer les yeux. Sans attendre, je cache mon sac en haut de ma commode. Personne n'irait fouiller ici. Enfin, je quitte ma chambre pour rejoindre le salon.

Lorsque le silence règne dans notre demeure, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Le silence à la même odeur que la boue, je déteste ça. Ca n'arrivait jamais à Winterfell. King's Landing n'a que de la merde comme fondation, je hais cette ville. Je hais ses habitants. Quelque part, je me dis que Joffrey méritait sa mort, mais n'est-ce pas immoral de se réjouir de la mort d'un adolescent ? Il n'était qu'un malade fou dangereux. Mais il restait un être humain aimé de ses parents. Peut-être que je ne vaux pas autant que lui ? Nous avons tous un con nous sommes tous le con de quelqu'un, après tout.

Je ferme les yeux tout en serrant les poings. Et je compte. 3… Tout va bien. 2… Respire…

« _Sansa._ »

Je sursaute avant de me retourner pour faire face à Arya. Mordant ma lèvre, j'esquive son regard. J'aurais préféré qu'elle reste loin de tout, surtout de _ça_. Mais le destin s'est moqué de moi.

« _Ecoute Arya. Ne me pose aucune question, je n'ai aucune réponse. Mais, s'il te plait. Ne dis rien. Oublie. N'entre pas dans cette histoire. Reste loin de tout ça._ »

Je fuis. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je rentre dans le salon. Il est difficile de faire taire Arya, de lui faire entendre raison. C'est une tête de mule comme papa. Mais je n'ai pas le choix et elle non plus. J'espère juste que, rien qu'une fois dans sa vie, qu'elle m'écoute.

Je m'assois sur le canapé, rejoignant Robb et Jon. De manière instinctive, je me loge dans les bras de Robb qui me caresse de suite les cheveux. Jon place sa main sur ma cheville. Je meurs d'envie de pleurer, de vider mon sac et de tout leur avouer. La boule dans ma gorge me brûle et mes yeux se mouillent. Or, je reste muette. Je me mords juste la lèvre, craignant qu'un seul mot s'échappe de ma bouche, dévoilant tout. « Ramsay », « Margaery », « Drogue » ou encore « Classeur » etc. Beaucoup me brûle les gencives, mais je me tais.

Arya entre quelques secondes après moi. Comme tous les autres, elle respecte le silence morbide et s'assit sur un fauteuil à proximité de ses aînés. Personne ne brise le silence durant plusieurs minutes.

« _Papa et Maman sont partis aider les Baratheons. Pour les funérailles._ Brise Robb. _On a la maison pour nous. On pensait commander des pizzas avec Jon, qui est pour ?_ Arya et moi levons nos mains pour montrer notre approbation _. OK, pizzas ce soir. Et, si vous voulez inviter des amis, c'est bon pour ce soir. Maman pense qu'on a besoin de voir nos proches. Une personne chacun. J'ai invité Théon._

_ _Tormund._ Sort Jon.

_ _Maggy._ A ma réponse, Jon resserre son emprise sur ma cheville comme un signe de compréhension. Si tu savais Jon, si tu savais…

_ _Un ami de ma classe. Gendry._

_ _Pareil._ Dit Bran qui venait d'entrer _. J'ai tout entendu, pour ma part, je vais inviter Jojen, c'est un nouveau de ma classe._

_ _Un geek ?_ Taquine Jon en souriant.

_ _Si on veut…_ » Sourit Bran.

Je ne m'attarde pas sur le sujet et j'envoie un message à Maggy, lui signalant de venir chez moi tout en indiquant que j'ai son classeur. Elle me répond de suite :

 **Margaery à Sansa :** OK j'arrive ! Ne montre le classeur à personne stp

Trop tard. Je gagne ma chambre et je porte Rickon jusqu'à son lit.

Dix-huit heures sonnent. Portant toujours mes habits de deuil, je m'avance vers la porte d'entrée tandis que mes cadets préparent les pizzas. Mes aînés s'occupent de la musique, ils galèrent encore avec le bluetooh. J'entends déjà Robb maudire les ingénieurs payés pour faire des machines ne fonctionnant pas. Mon frère est un vieux qui s'ignore. On toque à la porte, je m'empresse d'ouvrir. Je tombe nez à nez sur un grand homme roux, barbu. Je n'ai jamais vu un mec aussi grand. Je me sens minuscule et pourtant, on ne cesse de me dire que je suis grande. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Je sais enfin ce que subit Arya au quotidien.

« _Euh salut, Jon est là ? Je suis Tormund, un mec de sa classe._ Derrière sa barbe, j'arrive à décrypter un sourire qui se veut sympathique mais maladroit.

_ _Ah, enchantée. Je suis Sansa, sa sœur-cousine._ Il laisse échapper un rire _. I-il est au fond du salon._ »

Me remerciant avec un clin d'œil, il me quitte rejoindre Jon. Je n'ai pas le temps de fermer la porte que Théon se présente à ma porte. Théon. Ce mec, c'est toute une histoire. Mon premier amour, lorsque j'étais en primaire, je rêvais de me marier avec lui. Il était parfait, après tout, il s'agit du meilleur ami de mon grand frère. Sauf que Théon, il est arrogant. Le prince des princes. Et les filles n'étaient pour lui que des trophées. Cependant, Sansa Stark n'est pas un trophée. Je lui souris poliment, bien que mes lèvres restent pincées. Je l'aime bien Théon, il n'est pas méchant. Mais le premier amour reste une mélancolie gênante à mes yeux.

« _Salut Sansa._

_ _Salut Théon, tu connais la maison._ »

Les sourires toujours timides, il me quitte afin de rejoindre mon frère. Je reste là, devant la porte à attendre Maggy. Les minutes passent et les pizzas commencent à diminuer face à la main généreuse de Tormund. Il a l'air gentil, mais il est difficile de ne pas voir Arya blêmir devant les parts de pizzas manquantes.

Alors que je souris à ma petite sœur qui reste pâle, j'entends de nouveau toquer à la porte. J'ouvre et je me retrouve face à un jeune garçon. Les joues roses contrastant avec son teint pâles et des cheveux châtains en bataille, il me fixe la bouche grande ouverte.

« _Bran ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait une sœur aussi jolie !_ Nous rougissons tous les deux à cette remarque. _Ah je devrais me taire…_

 __ Bran, ton ami !_ Dis-je avant de me tourner vers le jeune garçon. _Je suis Sansa, enchantée._

_ _Jojen._ »

Mêlant sa main dans ses cheveux, il me quitte rejoindre Bran. Mon petit frère fronce les sourcils et me fixe, me faisant signe de ne pas m'approcher.

« _C'est mort._ Dit Bran, s'assurant que Jojen ne puisse l'entendre.

_ _Trop jeune, pauvre crétin !_ »

Non mais je rêve. Même Bran s'y met ! Je n'ai plus aucune liberté. Ils s'imaginent quoi ? Que je suis une débauchée ? Que je couche avec tout ce qui bouge ? Il serait temps de refaire leur éducation aux Stark, ça en devient ridicule.

Cette fois-ci, Maggy arrive enfin. A peine entrée, je la saisis par la main pour l'emmener dans ma chambre. Arrivées dans la pièce, je ferme la porte à clé. Puis je saisis le sac et je jette le classeur par terre. Je ne tiens plus.

« _C'est quoi ça ?!_

_ _Sansa, je peux tout t'expliquer…_

_ _Alors dépêche-toi ! Ça n'a rien à faire chez moi. Imagine que Bran ou Rickon tombe dessus !_

_ _Calme-toi Sansa. Imagine un peu ma situation._ »

Elle me saisit par les bras sans me quitter du regard. Son expression reste neutre, car elle sait que dans cette situation, elle ne peut me manipuler. J'en sais beaucoup trop pour être un simple pion.

On s'assoit sur mon lit, le classeur entre nous deux. Timidement, elle touche la couverture du classeur avant de fondre en larmes. Face à elle, je me sens déconcertée. Maggy, elle qui est si forte, si sûre d'elle, craque aujourd'hui devant moi. Ce n'est pas de la comédie, c'est réel. Ses larmes sont véritables. Comme sa douleur. Je la saisis dans mes bras tout en lui caressant le dos. Je ne sais que faire. Pour la première fois, elle se montre si vulnérable.

« _Ils m'ont drogué Sansa. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… J'avais l'impression d'être un animal qu'on torturait._ » Sa voix se brise en m'avouant les évènements de cette nuit.

C'était quelques mois avant mon arrivé à King's Landing. Margaery était déjà en couple avec Joffrey, mais elle désirait le quitter. Ne sachant comment s'y prendre avec ce bipolaire, Maggy s'était confessée à une amie Tansy. Sauf que le lendemain, tout le lycée était au courant. Craignant le pire, Maggy avait réussi à esquiver Joffrey, alors ce dernier a demandé à Ramsay d'apporter la belle sur un plateau. Et ça a marché. Ramsay avait tout fait pour séduire Margaery, une idylle était née. Puis vint un soir où tout a basculé. Ramsay l'avait emmené à une fête où Joffrey les attendait. Ils l'ont drogué, dénudé et on prit des photos d'elle sans qu'elle puisse se défendre. Gardées dans un classeur, Joffrey avait promis à Maggy qu'elles resteraient en sa possession si elle restait avec lui. Comment refuser ? Elle était seule face à un Baratheon. De plus, comment demander du soutien à ses proches sans s'humilier davantage ? Pour sa dignité, elle était restée auprès de lui.

Mais voilà, Ramsay et Joffrey avaient eût beaucoup de plaisir à torturer Margaery et ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter là. Et ils ne se sont pas arrêtés. S'attaquant aux plus belles filles du lycée, elles y sont toutes passées. Et j'étais la prochaine. Joffrey me voulait dans son tableau de chasse. Trop belle, trop innocente, trop aimée. Il voulait me briser. J'étais tout ce qu'il détestait. Sauf qu'il semblerait que j'ai éveillée l'intérêt de Ramsay. D'habitude, Ramsay ramenait juste les filles. Mais cette fois-ci, il voulait jouer car j'étais la cible.

« _Nous ne sommes que des jouets bons à casser pour eux. Rage_ Margaery. _Ne t'approche plus de Ramsay, ne deviens pas comme moi._ »

Je ne sais quoi dire. J'ignorais tout de la souffrance de Margaery et de cette machination horrible. J'ignorais aussi être la cible de ces deux tarés. Je pensais vivre dans un monde si beau. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Que faire maintenant ? Je me suis enfoncée dedans, la tête baissée. Et maintenant, je ne sais plus. Je voudrais juste appeler mes frères au secours, mais c'est impossible. Je suis seule. Non, j'ai Maggy avec moi.

« _Vengeons-nous._ Dis-je sans réfléchir. _Maggy, ces mecs t'ont bousillée. Sans aucun scrupule. L'un est mort mais l'autre est toujours là. Faisons-leur comprendre que ce jeu est terminé._

_ _Tu es folle ?_ Margaery blêmit, les yeux grands ouverts. _Je veux juste brûler ces photos et oublier cet épisode de ma vie Sansa. Pour une fois, je voudrais enterrer la hache de guerre et revivre. Un an que j'attends d'être libre. Un an._

_ _Oui mais tu n'es pas la seule Margaery ! Il y avait une vingtaine de classeur ! Et Ramsay veut continuer ce jeu, on ne peut pas le laisser. Faisons-lui comprendre que tout ça, c'est terminé. Que ce jeu est mort avec Joffrey._

_ _Non Sansa. Ne fais pas l'héroïne et… Tu as la chance de… Oublie tout ça Sansa. Et continuons à vivre._ »

Me laissant là, Margaery saisit le classeur et part. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à l'écouter. Je suis partagée entre la rage, cette colère sourde qui résonne avec la peur. J'étais la prochaine. Et juste pour ça, je veux me venger. Même si je suis seule.

* * *

J'ai tenu ma promesse ! Voici le chapitre tant attendu ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas déçu par les classeurs ?

J'ai peur que pour ce chapitre, que les personnages soit OCC (surtout en ce qui concerne Jojen) mais je tâcherai de me rattraper.

Information importante aussi, je ne sais pas pour quand sera le prochain chapitre. La fac, c'est beaucoup de boulot, et quand je ne travaille pas, je suis usée. Donc je suis désolée mais vous risquez d'attendre longtemps pour le huitième chapitre...

 **SANSASTARK 33 :** Et oui, étant fan de _Life is Strange_ j'ai piqué l'idée des classeurs :p Ca m'avait marqué, surtout concernant Kate qui est mon personnage préféré. Merci de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Bisous !

 **WILLOW WELLS :** Le voilà ! Quelques réponses à quelques questions, mais je tâcherai de répondre aux autres dans les autres chapitres :p J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre, merci de tes reviews, je les adore ;) Bisous !

 **TOWER OF LYLY :** J'espère que tu adores toujours autant ma fanfiction ^^ Merci de ta review et de ton vote ;) Bisous !

 **PATMEIRA :** Dans des chapitres " spéciaux ", nous aurons droit à d'autre point de vue que celui de Sansa. Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! :p Merci de ta review, bisous !

 **IRRI :** Bon courage pour tes études, je ne peux que comprendre ! x) J'espère que tu apprécies toujours autant cette fanfiction, je tâcherai de te lire dès que j'ai le temps (en 2017 :p) Merci de ta review, bisous !

 **ICHIGA :** Schingle verra son rôle plus développé dans la suite de l'histoire :p Pour l'instant il n'est guère important mais par la suite, il gagnera en importance ^^ Je suis contente que cette fanfiction te plaise ! Merci pour ta review, bisous !

 **LOU :** La voilà ! ^^ Merci pour ta review, bisous !

Arf, je sais, mes réponses semblent vides. Mais, comment vous répondre sans tout vous dévoiler ? Vous posez toujours les bonnes questions ! :p Mais je vous aime trop ! ^^

Alors voilà, dernier chapitre de l'année 2016.

 **A vous, mes chers lecteurs, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2017. Que cette année soit riche en bonheur, lecture, joie etc. Que vous souhaitez ?**

 **Bisous à vous tous, et on se revoit pour 2017 ! :D**

Ps : N'hésitez pas à lire _La Louve Affamée_ ! ;)


	8. Le calme avant la tempête

**CHAPITRE HUIT :** Le calme avant la tempête

Le soleil me brûle la peau, mais je garde la tête haute. Je reste digne face à ses yeux froids, manipulateurs, malades… Mais mes lèvres restent pincées, car je sens ma gorge brûlée, comme le reste de ma peau. Sauf que ma gorge brûle de l'intérieur, elle brûle de colère, de rage et de haine. Elle veut hurler au nom de la justice, désirant tout dévoiler. Qu'importe les larmes qui sonnent en écho devant moi.

Plusieurs jours sont passés suite au décès de Joffrey, la vie a dégagé le deuil et a repris sa continuité. Depuis la soirée pizza-deuil, j'ai ignoré Maggy, par appel, sms ou simple contact visuel. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'arrête, mon corps entier, ainsi que mon âme, demandant vengeance pour la première fois de ma vie. Et je ne veux pas les décevoir. Je ne veux pas uniquement punir Ramsay et Joffrey d'avoir attaqué Maggy, mais aussi pour m'avoir ciblé. Tu ne cibles pas une louve sans voir ses crocs.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée sportive d'intégration. Cersei Baratheon a supplié pour qu'on l'annule, mais la directrice, Olenna Tyrell, lui a fait comprendre qu'elle se fichait de la mort de son aîné.

« **Un enfant se surveille ! C'est ainsi qu'on les garde en vie.** » A-t-elle répondu.

De ce fait, la journée sportive fut maintenue, mais avec l'obligation d'une minute de silence en l'honneur de Joffrey. C'est pourquoi je dois faire face à son immense portrait en noir et blanc de ce taré. Son portrait est si grand qu'il couvre la moitié des lycéens par son ombre, j'ai préféré m'éloigner, me brûlant au soleil plutôt que d'être protégée par l'ombrage de son visage. Peut-être que j'en fais trop, peut-être suis-je trop extrême, mais je me sens mieux ainsi. Derrière ce portrait se trouve l'estrade où se situe le corps enseignant accompagné par Cersei qui pleure toujours.

Le silence est respecté par tous, mais les visages sont fermés, durs. Sauf un. Celui de Ramsay. Comme moi, il se brûle au soleil mais se trouve un peu plus devant moi. Il m'est facile de l'observer du coin de l'œil. En fait, je ne vois que lui. Comme s'il l'avait fait exprès.

La minute de silence passée, chaque classe se dirige vers son vestiaire, je perds alors Ramsay de vue. Personne ne s'attarde sur le portrait de Joffrey, comme si tout le monde voulait en finir avec lui. Il est mort et enterré, laissons-le à la mort. Il faut dire que depuis sa mort, j'ai pu comprendre qu'absolument tous les lycéens avaient des problèmes avec lui. Il s'amusait à s'entourer de terreur, écrasant les autres. Il n'était donc aimé que de sa famille. Aucun ami, même Ramsay ne semble pas le regretter. N'est-ce pas triste de partir ainsi ? Enfin, il mérite sa peine. Et ce n'est pas terminé.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, j'aperçois l'absence de Maggy mais je ne fais aucune remarque. Tout le monde la croit bouleversée par la mort de son petit copain. Et c'est tant mieux. Tout en s'habillant, des murmures s'échangent avant de disparaître. Mais je n'arrive pas saisir d'informations intéressantes. Et très vite, le vestiaire se vide, laissant les lieux à Daenerys et moi.

Quand j'y pense, Daenerys ne s'est jamais intégrée à la classe. Il faut dire qu'elle semble ailleurs, voire, hors d'atteinte. Loin de toutes les misères de King's Landing. Qu'a-t-elle à dire sur la mort de Joffrey ? Je suis sûre qu'elle a découvert de qui il s'agissait grâce au portrait.

« **Hmm… Sansa ?** »

Je tourne ma tête pour voir Daenerys me souriant. Je rougis, étant donné que je pensais justement à elle. Mais rapidement, je me ressaisis et lui fait face. Daenerys ne m'a parlé qu'une seule fois, à la rentrée. Depuis, elle s'est isolée dans son monde et je ne suis jamais partie lui faire la conversation. J'avoue que j'étais occupée à mettre au point mon plan et à esquiver Maggy.

« **Depuis le temps que je voulais te parler ! Tu semblais toujours ailleurs, physiquement et mentalement. Mais maintenant qu'on est seule, je n'ai plus d'excuse.** Elle rit avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. **Sansa, je veux t'aider.**

_ **P-pardon ?** Surprise par sa déclaration, je perds mes moyens avant de me ressaisir. **Tu veux dire… En mathématiques ? Un truc du genre ?**

_ **Il y a deux ans, ma belle-sœur Elia s'est suicidée. Elle était mon modèle, je l'aimais comme ma sœur de sang.** A ses mots, son regard semble vide, perdant une rigueur que je lui connaissais **. Elle était belle, gentille et souriante. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Elle était lycéenne ici. Mais, son chemin s'est lié avec celui de Joffrey. Cette année, je me suis résolue à venir ici pour résoudre toute cette histoire. Mais il a fallu qu'il claque avant que je mène l'enquête.**

_ **Alors tu sais ?** A ces mots, mes lèvres me brûlent comme mes joues. Maggy n'était donc pas la première victime, Joffrey et Ramsay avaient eu un cobaye avant elle… Elia.

_ **Non justement.** Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. **Je sais juste qu'elle était venue étudier ici avec mon frère Rhaegar, que Joffrey a jeté son dévolu sur elle et… Suicide. A cause de ça… Mon frère a décidé de la rejoindre. Le seul élément que j'ai dans cette équation est Joffrey. Mais toi, tu en sais plus, n'est-ce pas ?**

_ **Comment le sais-tu ?**

_ **Ton regard a changé depuis la mort de Joffrey, or ce n'est pas un deuil que tu portes, mais de la rage. Et ce silence de toutes ces filles autour de lui. Ta rupture subite avec ton amie Margaery. Tu as des éléments en main que je cherche d'avoir depuis deux ans. Alors, s'il te plait, dis-moi ce que tu sais.**

_ **Je suis désolée.** Comment pourrais-je lui dire ? Comment puis-je lui dire que sa sœur fut humiliée, droguée et victime de chantage ? Rien que d'imaginer la scène pour Maggy, j'en ai des nausées. Alors pour une personne qu'on aime comme sa sœur, c'est impossible.

_ **S'il te plait Sansa, j'ai besoin de réponses. Dis-moi pourquoi ma sœur et mon frère sont morts !** »

En l'entendant dire ça, j'imagine Arya et Rickon. Je vois leur visage, leur moue. Et mon cœur se serre. Je m'imagine à la place de Daenerys. S'il arrivait quelque chose à un membre de ma fratrie, moi aussi je voudrais savoir le pourquoi du comment. Me taire, c'est la protéger. Tout lui dire, c'est la libérer. Que faire ?

Je craque, c'est trop dur. Mes larmes sortent et je retrouve cette petite fille perdue dans les rues de Winterfell. Vulnérable, et surtout, seule.

C'est alors que Daenerys me prend dans ses bras. C'est la première fois que je reçois un soutien dans cette histoire. C'est vrai, je viens de m'en rendre compte seulement maintenant. Margaery m'a abandonnée dans cette histoire. Me laissant seule face à Ramsay. Et je n'ai rien dit. Je pensais être plus forte que tous les autres. Mais je reste la petite Sansa, la poupée que tant désire avoir dans leur collection.

« **Je suis là. Ne porte pas ce fardeau.** »

Elle m'écarte de sa poitrine avant de m'embrasser sur le front, tout en me caressant le dos. Son sourire est bienveillant. Comment fait-elle ? Elle est tellement forte, et je semble être son opposée. Pourtant, elle éveille en moi un sentiment que j'ai si longuement enfouie en moi. Ce même sentiment que je partageais avec Lady. Que j'imitais avec Margaery sans qu'il ne soit véritable. La complicité.

Alors je lui avoue tout. La drogue, les photos, les classeurs, le chantage. Elle reste calme et ne pose aucune question. Sa main continue de caresser mes cheveux et je ne sens plus que ça. Cette caresse qui parcoure mes sanglots. Puis, je lui explique, ma vengeance. Ce sentiment qui m'habite sans que j'arrive à le définir. Et je lui raconte Ramsay. Ramsay vu par les autres, les avertissements, la peur qui l'entoure. Puis, Ramsay qui m'a enfermé dans le garage, puis celui qui m'a couché dans son lit sans perturber mes pleurs. A la fin de mon récit, son regard s'appuie longuement sur mes mains.

« **Et dans les classeurs que tu as vu, le nom d'Elia n'y était pas ?**

_ **Non. Je pense que Joffrey l'a brûlé car il devait prendre de la place. Il ne l'aurait pas gardé. Joffrey… Ne ressentait pas vraiment de désir… Sexuel. Il aimait juste faire souffrir les autres, mais selon Margaery, il ne trouvait sa jouissance que dans la souffrance.**

_ **Je vois…** D'un coup, elle prend une grande respiration et se redresse **. Merci pour tes réponses Sansa. Et, si jamais tu as besoin, je suis là pour toi. Je comprends ton sentiment de vengeance, je le porte aussi en moi. Je vais t'aider.** »

Ses mots me réconfortent. Et une force nouvelle se loge en mon cœur.

Ensemble, nous sortons des vestiaires. Evidemment, tout le monde avait trouvé son activité pour la journée sauf Daenerys et moi. Nous nous dirigeons alors vers les fiches d'inscription pour les activités. Quasiment tous les Stark s'étaient inscrits au rugby tandis que Ramsay s'était inscrit pour le tir à l'arc. J'y ajoute mon nom sans attendre dans la même liste et partit rejoindre le cours.

Une fois arrivée sur le cours, je remarque de suite le peu de participants. Il faut dire que notre lycée prône le football et le rugby, étant donné que ce sont des sports où l'esprit d'équipe est mis en avant. C'est une bonne chose pour moi, il y aura peu de témoin pour mon rapprochement avec Ramsay. De plus, les participants en question ne sont pas les plus bavards, et de ce que je vois, aucun d'entre eux ne traîne avec mes frères, ce qui me facilite les choses.

Je prends alors un arc et des flèches pour m'installer à côté de Ramsay. Je croise rapidement son regard, à peine j'aperçois un sourire se dessiner sur son visage que je détourne le regard. La partie commence.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent pendant que nous tirons. Ramsay est tellement doué que j'en ai des frissons. Il ne rate jamais sa cible. En le voyant faire, je prie que ce ne soit que dans le tir à l'arc et non dans son jeu des classeurs Mais je cache mon effroi et fait mine de me consacrer que sur mon champ de tir.

« **Joli tir, princesse.**

_ **Ne me déconcentre pas.** »

Je m'empêche de sourire, sachant très bien que le flirt a débuté. C'est pour moi une première victoire, car c'est lui qui a commencé le jeu. La première manche me revient.

Une fois la dernière flèche envoyée sur la cible, je repose l'arc pour quitter le champ de tir. Sans se fait attendre, Ramsay vient me rejoindre, me tenant un verre d'eau. En voyant le verre, je ne peux m'empêcher de me pincer les lèvres. Si ça se trouve, il a mis de la drogue dedans. Je déglutis à cette pensée et repose mon verre, je ferais semblant de l'oublier.

« **Alors comme ça, on s'exerce au tir à l'arc ?**

_ **Et pourquoi pas ?** »

Un sourire en coin s'affiche et je sais que je gagne des points. Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais dragué un garçon de toute ma vie, mes expériences en amour viennent de romans à l'eau de rose et de jeu de drague sur internet. Ma vie amoureuse est pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, les garçons sont faciles à draguer. S'ils aiment les filles mignonnes, il faut se montrer fragile et dépendante. Au contraire, s'ils désirent une femme accomplie et complexe, il faut se présenter comme difficile à atteindre. Du moins, c'est ce que je retrouve dans les romans… Je doute que Ramsay soit intéressé par des caprices de petites filles, c'est pourquoi je décide de me montrer distante sans apporte de réelles réponses à ses questions. Jon m'a avoué que c'était ce qu'il aimait chez les filles. Autant essayer.

Ne me prenez pas pour Emma Bovary, s'il vous plait.

Cependant, j'ai le sentiment qu'il arrive à manipuler le jeu. On n'échange que des phrases courtes, un échange verbal n'ayant aucune valeur. Il n'y a aucun contact, même visuel. Il se contente de sourire. Et ça m'énerve. Comment débloquer cette situation ? Si seulement mes frères m'avaient laissé parler à des garçons… J'aurai plus d'expériences dans ce domaine.

Le voyant partir, je retourne au champ de tir. Je ne vais pas le suivre, ce serait trop suspect. Et je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme son toutou. Alors que je me place devant ma cible, une main se pose sur ma hanche et une autre sur mon épaule.

« **Ta posture est mauvaise, si tu veux atteindre le jaune, tiens-toi droite.** »

C'est lui. Telle une poupée, je lui laisse décider de la position de mes membres tout en sentant son souffle chaud dans ma nuque. Et elle me glace le sang. Ce même souffle qui a causé la mort d'Elia et la chute de Maggy et plusieurs filles. Mais je ne dis rien, je me contente de rougir et de tirer ma flèche. En plein dans le mille. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui parler qu'il repart de nouveau, me tournant le dos. Je me sens perdue. Mon plan fonctionne-t-il ? Ou joue-t-il au même jeu ?

En fin d'après-midi, la journée sportive se clos sur un calme apaisé. Ma famille ne s'attarde pas et nous rentrons. Je ne rentre pas tout de suite dans ma chambre, restant dans le salon avec ma famille, parlant de tout et de rien. Mais surtout des exploits sportifs de mes frères lors de leur match. Pour ma part je reste silencieuse, esquivant souvent les questions qu'on me pose. Très vite, ils en concluent que je suis restée dans le vestiaire, n'étant pas aussi sportive que le reste de ma fratrie.

Puis j'entre dans ma chambre.

Tout de suite je suis marquée par le froid régnant dans la pièce qui s'explique par une fenêtre ouverte. Chose étrange car je ne l'ouvre que très rarement. Mais mon regard se pose de suite sur mon lit où se trouve un mot :

« T'es morte. »

* * *

Voilà, je sais, il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais... L'ACTION COMMENCE !

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez un personnage que vous m'avez si longtemps réclamé ! Le chapitre neuf n'est que le début d'une action que je veux intrépide, surprenante et qui j'espère, vous plaira ! :D

Les bases sont posées, maintenant, on brûle tout MOUHAHAHAHA !

 **WILLOW WELLS :** Bon j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant cette fanfiction, car tes reviews m'encouragent vraiment et je te remercie de toujours poster ton avis à chaque chapitre ! *GROS POUTOU* Alors sachant que tu étais énervée pour Maggy, j'imagine ta réaction pour Elia x)

 **ICHIGA :** On nomme ça la soirée Pizza-deuil ! :D Imagine sa vengeance avec Daenerys à ses côtés maintenant ! ;)

 **SANSASTARK 33 :** Mais moi aussi je t'aime bien ! :D Je suis contente que mes écrits te plaisent ! ^^ Tu n'imagines pas comme tes reviews sont importantes pour moi, une véritable source d'encouragement et ça m'aide beaucoup ! Merci pour ton soutien ^^

 **IRRI :** Je vais maintenant te lire, car j'ai pas eu le temps ! D: En tout cas, je tiens à te remercier, car c'est grâce à toi si cette fanfiction est née. Grâce à toi, je brille d'inspiration et je suis vraiment motivée à écrire et à continuer ainsi. Merci, merci et encore merci **

 **LILICASTAGNETTE :** Merci pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise. Parfois, lorsque je poste un chapitre, je me demande ce que le lecteur va s'imaginer. Je fais tout pour vous embrouiller les pistes car la fin sera une happy end, mais pas pour tous (ah, j'avais oublié de préciser ce détail ? :D) Je veux vous surprendre, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire lire une histoire à l'eau de rose où on devine la fin. Et je crois que j'y arrive lorsque je lis les retours des lecteurs. Attention, l'action commence réellement dans le prochain chapitre ;p

 **SALINE 74 :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fanfiction ainsi que mon style d'écriture. On m'a souvent dit que mon style était brut, et que je devais le travailler comme une pierre, mais je le préfère ainsi et ton commentaire appuie ma détermination à continuer ainsi ** Alors j'ai lu les premiers livres, je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer ma lecture. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, malheureusement, beaucoup de personnages sont devenu des objets de convoitise pour attirer plus de spectateur grâce à leurs corps, et c'est triste, voire désespérant. Enfin, j'espère ne pas tomber dans le piège trop facile de dénaturer les personnages, je pense que si c'était le cas, tu viendrais me taper sur les doigts ;)


	9. Une étoile

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre ! Honnêtement, je ne suis pas super fière de ce chapitre qui se trouve être le plus long...

C'est pourquoi il est en retard, car je n'aimais pas vraiment ce style...

AU FAIT ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la fin. J'ai décidé d'en écrire deux. Une happy end et une bad end (qui a ma préférence). J'en ai parlé autour de moi, et comme les avis étaient partagés, j'ai décidé d'en venir à cette conclusion. Je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir c'est pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision. Après, c'est à vous de choisir la fin que vous préférez ;)

 **SOSOMAGIRL :** C'est justement de cette scène de X-Men que j'ai décidé de faire du tir à l'arc à la petite Sansa ! :D Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !

 **WILLOW WELLS :** La fac c'est trooop dur D: Et là je dois faire un stage, je dois avoir de bons résultats pour être accepté à mon Master et l'année prochaine je passe le CRPE... J'AI TROP PEUR ! D: JE SUIS PAS PRÊTE POUR CAAAAAA ! ;_; J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre car, de mon point de vue, je n'en suis pas fière :/

 **LOLOSTARK :** Merci pour ton commentaire, et voilà la suite ! ;)

 **LOU666 :** Parce que c'est trop génial d'être cruel ! Et attends de lire la fin de ce chapitre, tu vas me détester ! ;D

 **SADAKOTAMA :** J'aime les revirements de situation ;D Merci pour ton commentaire ! :)

 **ANTIG0NE :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir mais tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE NEUF :** Une étoile

Caravan Palace - _Comics_

Elle est rentrée chez moi. Dans ma chambre. Mon lieu à moi. Mon intimité. Elle a pénétrée dans mon intimité. Et elle m'a menacée. Un frisson court le long de ma chair. Je me sens… Comme souillée. Epiée telle une proie. Je sens sa présence derrière mon dos, ses mains autour de mon cou et ses canines. Mon corps est gelé, refusant de bouger. Seules des larmes chauffent mes joues, mais elles ne me réconfortent pas. Comme un baiser sur du marbre, mon corps reste froid. Elle veut me tuer. Mais comment a-t-elle su pour Ramsay et moi ? Margaery et Daenerys ne m'auraient jamais… A moins que Ramsay s'en est chargé de l'informer. Qui a parlé ? J'ignore par quoi commencer. Découvrir le traître, me protéger, avertir quelqu'un … ? Devrais-je impliquer une personne dans cette menace de mort ? Je ne veux pas inquiéter ma famille, ni mes amis. Mais j'ai tellement besoin d'aide. La police ? Non, ça fait tellement peur. Que dois-je faire ?

Une violente nausée me prend, sous la violence de cet appel, je tombe par terre, tentant de reprendre un maigre souffle. Mais mes poumons me résistent, et une crise d'angoisse me gagne. ELLE VEUT MA MORT. Cette phrase ne cesse de résonner dans ma tête. Un écho empoisonné, qui, à chaque résonnance, me fait encore plus mal. Que quelqu'un m'aide. J'ai besoin d'aide. Quelqu'un, s'il vous plait.

« **Sansa ?** »

Je lève la tête, mais aucun son n'arrive à sortir de ma gorge. Impuissante, je vois la porte s'ouvrir, dévoilant la silhouette de Robb. Dès qu'il voit mon état, il accourt vers moi, me saisissant par les épaules. Pars, s'il te plait. Retourne dans ta chambre, oublie-moi. Ne t'implique pas dans cette histoire.

Mais c'est trop. En croisant son regard je craque. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que ce regard rempli d'amour est celui dont j'ai besoin pour avancer. C'est pourquoi je lui tends ce mot maudit d'une main tremblante, les lèvres interdites. En lisant cette petite phrase, son beau visage se déforme par une grimace. La colère et l'incompréhension se mélange dans ce même regard qui m'a bercé toute mon enfance. Je lis alors une haine envers celui qui a osé atteindre sa petite sœur. Et pourtant, face à cette rage, mon corps je réchauffe et je me sens rassurée. Car mon grand frère est là. Avec moi.

« **Qui est l'auteur ?**

_ **Je ne sais pas.** »

Moi-même, je suis surprise de cette voix blanche et directe qui a su mentir à Robb. Alors que je place mes doigts devant ma bouche, Robb déchire le mot avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Robb a toujours eu les mains chaudes. En fait, seul Rickon et moi avons les mains froides. Et je me rends compte qu'il est si agréable de se faire bercer par cette chaleur. La chaleur de l'aîné, comme une assurance, un cocon.

« **Personne ne te touchera Sansa. Sur ma vie, personne ne touchera à un seul de tes cheveux.**

_ **Robb. Ne le dis à personne s'il te plait. Pas aux parents.**

_ **Petite sœur, un loup ne doit pas s'éloigner de la meute.** »

C'est sur ces mots qu'il me quitte. Après quelques minutes, n'entendant plus un bruit, je traîne mon corps pour me jeter sur mon lit. Mais le sommeil ne m'a pas gagné. Car je sais qui a écrit ce mot. Mon cœur le sait, son nom brûle mes lèvres comme un fer. Je sais que c'est toi, Myranda.

* * *

Caravan Palace - _Wonderland_

Les jours défilent et l'automne prend place. Depuis cette nuit, rien n'a réellement changé. Margaery se fait absente mais Daenerys reste toujours auprès de moi. Tandis que Ramsay reste omniprésent. Il est là, et j'œuvre pour l'ignorer, mais il suffit d'un simple regard égaré pour qu'il me surprenne et en rit. Malgré mon mutisme soudain envers sa personne, il reste là tel un corbeau sur sa branche. Myranda reste invisible. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je m'imagine être un oiseau en cage, surveillée par des chats affamés. A moi, s'offrent deux choix : laisser la porte fermée pour rester en sécurité ou l'ouvrir pour tenter de me libérer.

« **Mademoiselle Sansa ?** »

Je lève ma tête pour faire face au sourire de M. Baelish, notre professeur principal et de français. Je sens la main de Daenerys se poser sur mon épaule, puis jouer avec mes mèches rousses. Je sens les regards se poser sur moi, mais je reste droite malgré mon envie de disparaître. Oubliez-moi s'il vous plait.

« **Je disais** , sourit-il, **que pensez-vous de la relation entre Jeanne et l'abbé ?**

_ **Jeanne et l'abbé ?** Je comprends soudainement qu'il parle de _L'Ensorcelée_ , ce terrible livre que nous devons lire. **Il y a-t-il une réelle relation entre ces deux êtres égarés ? Ils s'attirent car différents. Jeanne étant comme le feu et l'abbé la glace. Pourtant, ce sont les secrets de l'abbé qui causeront la mort de Jeanne, naïve qui voulait tout savoir de cet homme défiguré.**

 **_ Hmm, réponse superficielle mais qui peut mener à une piste. Quel serait le véritable lien entre ces deux protagonistes ? La passion ? L'amour ? La mort ?** »

De suite, j'ignore le reste du cours. Mais mon regard se dirige vers la couverture flamboyante de _L'Ensorcelée_. Flamboyante car c'est la chevelure de Jeanne qui est représentée, comme la mienne. Caressant le livre du bout des doigts, je ne peux m'empêcher de me voir comme cette pauvre Jeanne, morte dans un ruisseau. Comme elle, je suis attirée par un homme diabolique qui, même dans sa description se montre comme l'antithèse de la Bible. Qui me mènera à ma propre perte. Jeanne le savait-elle ? Savait-elle qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux ? Car moi je le sais. Et je meurs d'envie d'ouvrir la porte de cette cage.

Les minutes sont longues mais le cours s'achève. Daenerys m'embrasse avant de me quitter alors que je range encore mes affaires. Très vite, les autres quittent la salle sans demander de reste. Il faut dire qu'un weekend de trois jours nous attend, je ne vais pas leur en vouloir. Alors que je pris les clés pour fermer la salle de classe, une main me tire en arrière, me faisant retourner à l'intérieur de la salle de cours. Tombant sur mes fesses, je vois Ramsay fermer la porte puis se tourner vers moi.

« **Vilaine.** Dit-il avec un étrange sourire. Je le regarde, interdite, ce qui semble le faire rire. **Tu crois pouvoir jouer à ça avec moi ?**

_ **A quoi ?** Ose-je demander.

_ **A m'esquiver.** D'un pas lent, il s'approche vers moi avant de s'accroupir devant moi. Et je le fixe, ne pouvant bouger **. Tu m'appartiens maintenant. Tu as toujours été à moi. Dès le moment où tu as posé un pied dans ce putain de lycée, tu fus à moi.** »

A ces mots, je sens mon cœur se resserrer. Et un étrange mélange couler dans mes veines. Une sorte de bouillon épais qui se fait ressentir dans tout mon corps, un pot pourris où se divisent la peur, le dégoût d'être vu comme un objet, l'excitation de ce jeu interdit, l'attirance… Et il me fixe, encore. Et je ne peux quitter ce regard. Il a raison, il le sait, je suis à lui. Alors pourquoi résister ?

Lentement, il s'approche de moi et attrape une mèche avec laquelle il s'amuse. Je me laisse faire et ne dis rien. Suis-je tombée dans le piège ? Je ne sais plus. Je ne ressens que ce lourd mélange dans mes veines. Je ne sens plus mon cœur battre, il y a Ramsay et ce bouillon dégueulasse dans mes veines. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder.

Ramsay est si beau. Sa peau pâle, comme la mienne. Ses cheveux en batailles, brun. Ses lèvres sèches sans couleur que je voudrais colorer avec mon rouge à lèvres. Ses yeux. Ses yeux de loup, presque semblables à ceux de Robb, mais pourtant si différent par la lueur qui loge dans ces regards. Ce garçon est mauvais, je le sais. Pourtant, je veux me coller à lui. Mourir dans ses bras me semble être une bonne mort.

« **Tu seras punie pour ça, tu le sais ?**

_ **Oui.** »

Encore cette voix blanche, à la fois menteuse et honnête qui parle sans réfléchir. Mais son sourire s'agrandit et au fond de moi, j'aime ça. Quand suis-je tombée dans le piège ? Quand suis-je devenue sa chose ? Oh, je crois que je m'en fiche. Car là, je suis bien. Je sais que ce chat va tenter de dévorer l'oiseau que je suis, mais je n'ai pas peur. Je voudrais même me plonger dans sa gueule.

De nouveau, il s'avance. Il n'avance que sa gueule de chat vers mon cou comme pour me le croquer. Mais je sens ses lèvres marquer ma peau. Je devine un suçon. J'ai toujours trouvé les suçons écœurants, mais là, je ne dis rien. Moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi. Une partie enfouie en moi voudrait le gifler et partir. Pourtant je reste immobile. Pourquoi ? Suis-je droguée ? Impossible. Alors quoi ? Que t'arrive-t-il Sansa ? Tu vas perdre de manière aussi lamentable ?

Oh, et puis merde, je suis si bien. Dévore-moi Ramsay, vite.

 **« Tu ne devines pas ce qui t'arrives, n'est-ce pas ?** Il se relève et me regarde de haut, toujours avec ce sourire. **Toutes ont luttés, mais ça se termine toujours comme ça. Le corps et l'esprit lâchent avec cette pression. Mais toi, Sansa, tu es ma préférée. Oh Sansa, tu me rends fou.** »

Il rit, avant de quitter la salle. Et moi, je reste là, posant ma main sur le suçon. Aurais-je perdu ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Robb, où es-tu ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrive à me sortir de cette paralysie et à quitter la salle à mon tour. Je regarde l'heure, il est deux heures. Tous les autres terminent à six heures. Oui je me rappelle, je dois rentrer toute seule en bus aujourd'hui.

Que suis-je devenue ?

D'un pas pressé, je quitte le lycée sans voir ce qui se passe autour de moi. Tout est flou, je ne fixe que mes baskets. Je ne sais plus, suis-je dans un monde parallèle ou quoi ? Est-ce un rêve ? Non, je ressens encore la brûlure à mon cou et ce ragoût dégueulasse qui bouche mes veines. Mon corps ne se résume qu'à ça. Je suis presque sûre qu'il m'a drogué, mais comment ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Il n'y a plus rien à comprendre.

Je marche, je cours presque. Pour moi, il y a la brûlure, le bouillon et mes baskets. En cet instant, mon monde ne se résume qu'à ces trois choses-là. Je ne regarde même pas la route. Réveille-toi Sansa, tu fais une connerie. Réagis. Mais comment ? Je crois que j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps, je sais plus. Laissez-moi, oubliez-moi. Laissez-moi mourir dans ce ruisseau avec Jeanne. Mais qui est Jeanne ?

« **Tu es morte.** »

Soudain, je m'arrête. Et je fixe cette fille aux allures cadavériques qui me fait face. Elle sourit, le même sourire que Ramsay. Le bouillon s'alourdit dans mes veines, ma brûlure se propage sur tout mon corps, et j'oublie mes baskets. Je ne vois plus qu'elle. Myranda. Est-ce un cauchemar ? L'effet d'une drogue ? Mais comment aurait-il pu me droguer ? Ou la réalité ? En tout cas, il y en a une qui semble bien se marrer.

« **Alors c'est toi. Celle qui occupe toutes ses pensées. Salope.** Malgré ses mots, elle semble s'amuser. Je la regarde en détail. Une fille brune, presque trop maigre et au teint mort. **Et tu traînes autour ? Je l'ai perdu à cause de toi. Qu'est que tu as de plus que moi ? Que ses jouets ? »**

Je reste interdit. Est-ce la réalité ? Vraiment ? C'est trop beau pour elle. Et là, je comprends. Je comprends la salope que j'ai en face de moi.

Elle m'a droguée.

Quand ? En entrant dans ma chambre cette nuit après la journée de sport. Comment ? Je ne sais pas, mais ça c'est fait lentement. Elle a empoisonnée la cage de l'oiseau pour le forcer à sortir.

« **Sansa. C'est quoi ce nom ? Celui de ta grand-mère ? T'es qu'une petite fille. Tu n'as même pas conscience du jeu.**

_ **Comment tu as su ?**

_ **Ramsay joue avec les filles. Je joue avec les garçons, c'est comme ça que j'ai su, pétasse.** »

Oui, je n'étais pas seule quand je me suis rapprochée de Ramsay. Un des jouets de Myranda a dû nous voir à la fête, puis à la journée sportive.

« **Je te laisse cinq secondes d'avance. J'aime vous voir courir comme des biches chassant le chasseur.** »

Je la vois sortir un taser. Et je cours.

Sail – _Awolnation_

Mon corps est en feu. Mais je cours sans regarder derrière. Je cours sans m'arrêter. J'entends son rire. Parfois je sens qu'elle me frôle. Mais mes jambes sont lourdes. Ma respiration me manque. Pourtant je cours. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter. Je lutte pour ne pas regarder derrière moi. Je lutte contre la peur qui grandit en moi. Et mon cœur se déchire. Je voudrais appeler Robb, Jon, Daenerys, Margaery au secours. Mais seul mon souffle enflammé sort de mes lèvres.

Je vais mourir ? Si je m'arrête, que va-t-il se passer ? Comment me sortir de là ?

Comment lui échapper ?

J'ignore où je me dirige. Mes pieds décident pour moi, un instinct. Comme lorsque j'avais perdu Robb dans les rues de Winterfell. Je voudrais pleurer, mais je n'ai pas l'énergie pour. Je dois respirer et courir.

De justesse, j'esquive un coup de Myranda et de son taser avant de prendre les escaliers. C'est une mauvaise idée, je sais que c'est une idée idiote, mais je prends les escaliers. Les marches me fatiguent encore plus mais peut-être que ça marche aussi sur Myranda.

Je continue ma course, sans connaître l'arrivé. Peut-être que seule Myranda connait l'issue de cette course. Ou pas, elle doit sûrement attendre que je m'effondre pour me rôtir comme du poulet. Que quelqu'un m'aide.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me retrouve sur le toit du centre commercial. Je me retourne, Myranda est encore loin dans les escaliers. Je dois me cacher. Je regarde alors partout autour de moi, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose. Un vieux bar abandonné voulant imiter l'ambiance hawaïenne, des jeux pour enfants délabrés et une antenne. Avec peine, je me dirige vers le bar, espérant trouver une cachette et me faire oublier de Myranda. Oubliez-moi, je vous en supplie. Mais à peine ai-je le temps de m'appuyer sur le bar que l'autre folle cours de nouveau vers moi. Où trouve-t-elle cette énergie ?!

Sans réfléchir, je marche en arrière, tentant d'esquiver son taser.

Puis, mon pied ne trouva plus rien pour s'appuyer.

Je sentis alors tout mon corps descendre.

Je suis tombée du toit. Je tombe. Comme une étoile.

De peur, je ferme les yeux avant de sentir une douleur aux côtes.

* * *

 **PROCHAIN CHAPITRE EN DÉCEMBRE !**

Alors honnêtement, je me suis pas relu. Car j'ai passé une nuit blanche sur ce chapitre, au moment où je poste ce chapitre il est trois heures du matin et j'ai les paupières qui veulent se fermer. DONC, je m'excuse pour l'attente et pour les fautes (et pour le style qui n'est pas top à mes yeux). Promis, je tenterai de me rattraper...

Merci de votre patience, je vous aime fooooort !


End file.
